Meeting in the Woods
by Ky the Irish Pikey
Summary: My take on how Aragorn and Legolas met. Aragorn's hunting in the woods, when the blood-curdling screams of a tortured elf catch his ears...*COMPLETED* (Thanks for your reviews everybody!!! =^^=)
1. Knifepoints and Elf Screams

Meeting in the Woods 

Author's notes: This was one of the first LoTR fics I wrote…I'm thinking of rewriting it, but until then I'll just upload this one…It's not exactly award-worth material, aheh, but reviews are still much appreciated! ^-^ 

***

            Something caught to the fringes of the Ranger's hearing, and automatically he tensed, crouching lower into the cover of the underbrush. Again, the scream ripped antagonistically through the night. Despite himself, Aragorn felt fear swell in his gut-something was going wrong, nearby.

            The man brought himself to his feet, squaring his shoulders as he glanced around the darkness, looking for a break in the dense trees that might lead him to the source of the yell. Through the tightly distributed trees, in the far distance, the man could barely make out the outlines of two forms-one slender, ridged, the other of equal height but burly, etched into a faraway clearing.

            Aragorn looked frantically around where he lay, noticing how frightfully bright the fire he lit seemed to burn. Rushing forward, the firelight dancing in his eyes, he quickly smothered the flames in both of his feet, ignoring the heat that spread over him.

             Eyes narrowed, and a rough hand laid over the hilt of his blade, the man slowly weaved his way out of his clearing towards the other one, watching as the burly silhouette danced in front of the over, the image shifting and wavering from the unsteady firelight faraway.

            Aragorn crouched behind a thankfully massive tree, leaning to the side only enough to catch a glimpse of the two. The slender one, unmistakably an elf, was tied to a tree blossoming from the middle of the clearing. His jerkin had been slit open, exposing a porcelain chest. The fire burnt dangerously close to the creature's feet, causing sweat to ripple up over his form.

            More horrible than the obvious entrapment of the elf were the knifecuts that played over his chest and arms, some still freely bleeding, unkempt down his chest, others scabbed, slowly healing on their own. Unconsciously, the elf lolled his head onto his shoulder, coughing gently. Blood stained the corners of his lips, threatening to spill out. 

            The burly man laid a hand on the elf's chest, smirking as he felt along the creature's muscles, murmuring to himself. He drew his knife again, slowly sculpted it around the elf's navel. 

            In his distressed sleep-Aragorn could tell he was not sleeping out of his own free will, as the elf had dropped his eyes closed, to shield himself from the pain he was feeling-the elf shivered, a million strands of fair blonde hair falling from his shoulders behind his back.

            Aragorn didn't hesitate a moment longer. In a fluid motion, he drew his throwing dagger and thrust it towards the burly man. He barely had a moment in which to glance up, before he was struck between the eyes, lifelessly stumbling backwards and falling.

            The elf's eyes shot open, and Aragorn knew he had never been unconscious, only willed himself to appear so to avoid further pain. Aragorn rushed over, quickly untying the bonds that held the elf's slender, now-raw wrists and ankles.

            Legolas nearly fell forward, used to the support of the tree, but felt arms roughly contour his shoulders, force him away. The arms relaxed, and Legolas felt himself being lowered to his knees. Only then did he allow himself to feel pain.

            The wounds on his chest, and now his stomach, bled freely, painfully drying the young elf of the spirit he still retained. His eyes burned as soon as he opened them, and he painfully wrenched them shut, forbidding tears to fall. Hunching forward, he spat out the bile and blood that burned in his throat.

            Still feeling the arms of the unknown man around him, Legolas weakly batted his fingers at the ones clasped on his throat. "Unhand me," he commanded, though without much hope.

            "I don't think so," Aragorn replied, almost haughtily. He maneuvered his arms, sweeping the impossibly light elf into his arms. Beyond the coating of crimson blood, the elf's bones showed clearly through pale skin. 

            The elf nervously shifted, slightly, as much as he could, blink his eyes open a sliver, to stare at the human in disbelief. Though he was fairly foul in appearance, dashed with scars and mud, hair tousled and unkempt, there was certain warmth that seemed to surround him, a kindness Legolas hadn't seen in months from anybody, and hadn't seen every surrounding a Man.

            "Thanks," the Prince murmured, truly grateful. Aragorn nodded, before feeling the elf go limp in his arms, having willed himself at last into unconsciousness. 

***

It's been said before, but I just have to repeat- what is it about that (incredibly godlike) elf that makes us all want to hurt him? Anyway…my take on how they met, incredibly old fic. Should I write another chapter? Or should I just leave it like this? Reviews loved! You guys keep me alive-seriously! =^_^=

Also-Aragorn only looked foul because of all the mud…He, um, fell in it earlier. Don't hurt me! 


	2. Raw Heat and New Friends

Meeting in the Woods 

**Chapter Two(!!!!)**

_Author's notes: Thanks for reviewing SO much! I can now live another day! _

_Mbali: Manly and rugged. Will be noted in an upcoming chapter. LOL Thanks for the correction ;-)_

_Evil Spapple Pie: Yes *glances around*…muuuddd… LOL Love the name…but what's a Spapple?!_

_Legolassie Kyo(na): Thanks very much! Hope you enjoy this chapter too __J_

_Annon.: I agree-I really love Aragorn/Legolas friendship stories! They just…seem so perfect as friends. _

Jediya: *blushes* Tee-hee! Thanks! Hope this chapter isn't horrible…LOL 

***

            Aragorn didn't own a mount, and hadn't for years. He found most of the horses, though tame and strong-willed, from Rivendell were too acquainted to elves to bear him without suspicion. Besides, as a Ranger, it was far easier to track on foot.

            But, for the first time in years, as he hurried back to his camp, he wished he had a horse. It would be nearly impossible to return to Rivendell on foot without the beaten elf bleeding out, and Aragorn suspected that he didn't have the strength to bare his pack and the elf for longer than a few hours.

            "Tonight, we rest," murmured Aragorn, more for his own comfort than to inform the unconscious elf. Idly, he swept a sweaty strand of hair from the elf's gaunt face. "Tomorrow, perhaps you will have strength to walk," he added, trying to sound hopeful, but failing. He had seen elves injured, but never so like this. 

~*~

            Legolas's dreams were of heat. The elf knew heat, in a way that was practically intimate. It had been a fetish of That Man to see Legolas writhe, sweat building over his lean form as he desperately tried to maneuver him away from the heat. But it always came, flaming torches waved inches from his face, or bars of red-hued iron pressed into his tender sides.

            Aragorn turned in alarm towards the elf, lying on Aragorn's only bedroll. Frantically, the blonde was rolling away from the campfire, drawing his arms to cross over his chest, struggling unconsciously. Sweat had once again blossomed on the elf's creased brow. Parting his lips slightly, Legolas emitted the faintest whimper.

            _The man smirked, tauntingly, brandishing the smoking stone inches from Legolas' already sensitive wrists. Legolas tried to struggle against the rope around his neck and ankles, but found that if he struggled too much, the ropes at his neck would cut dangerously into his throat. "D'you feel that heat, elf?" the man slurred, grinning, the harsh aroma of wine and smoke falling from his broken lips. He withdrew the stone, and looked up at the elf._

_            Immediately, Legolas looked away, dropping his eyes shut, but the man was relentless. He cupped the elf's chin violently in his hands, crushing his thumb against the jawbone. "Look at me," he snarled. Legolas withdrew slightly, curling back against the foul-smelling saliva cast onto his face. He pried his eyes open, glaring defiantly at his master._

_            The man smirked, and immediately closed the distance between the two, still aggressively imprisoning the elf's chin in his hand. The roughness of his lips crushed into the impossible softness of his captives. Without warning, his gloved right hand snatched Legolas's wrist, raw and bleeding from months of being tied with frayed rope, and pressed the fire-baked stone into the wound…_

Aragorn leapt to his feet, jumping over the fire as the elf shot upright, eyes wide with terror, sweat dappled over him as if he had been bathed in flames. Aragorn came behind the elf, closing his arms on the elf's elbows to try and stifle the lad's convulsions.

            "Be calm," murmured Aragorn, trying to be soothing, holding the shivering creature to his chest. The elf sobbed dryly, pain enclosing his chest as he did. "Peace," Aragorn murmured.

            Legolas clutched on of his wrists securely, the knuckles on the opposite hand whitening. He whimpered, in terror and despair, and sobbed again, quietly. Each time he breathed out, he felt pain enfold his chest and lungs, as if his broken spirit was trying to battle its way out.

***

A/N: Was that horrible? I'm really sorry if it was…I guess I'm more or less committed to writing another chapter now-that one wasn't really conclusive LOL. I'll get Aragorn to…bathe or something, make him RUGGED and MANLY again =^^=

_Reviews obsessively appreciated!_


	3. Comparisons Sorted and a Goods Reclaimed

Meeting in the Woods

Chapter Three Comparisons Sorted and a Good Reclaimed 

Author's note: Thank you all SOOOOOOOOO much for your reviews-I wish I could do something more than just thank you guys. This chapter's slightly longer, because of the amount of dribble I wanted to cover, as well as not being talented enough to end it half way through-la de la! Enjoy =^^=

Also! To everybody who reviewed chapter one but weren't mentioned in Chapter Two-THIS ISN'T BECAUSE I DIDN'T CHERISH YOUR REVIEWS! It's because I posted Chapter Two before it showed up on FF.net…I didn't get your reviews until it was TOO LATE! I'm going to thank everybody in the next chapter, as this one'll probably be up too early as well =^^=

***

            "Who are you?" the elf had asked, hoarsely, delirious from pain and blood loss. Aragorn was tempted to tell him, but his better judgment caught him before he could pronounce his real name.

            "Strider," he replied stiffly. "Who are you?"

            "Mellon," Legolas replied immediately. He coughed gently into his fist. 

            Aragorn smirked at the pseudonym. Of course, the elf had no reason to believe that Aragorn knew any Elvish of any description, but frankly, he could have chosen a better alias.

"Mellon," repeated Aragorn, effectively pretending he was pronouncing a new word. "That's pretty. Is it Elvish?" [1]  
  


~*~

            "I apologize," he said, slowly, abashedly, soft crimson having found home on his cheekbones. 

            "For what?" the Ranger asked, glancing up from his stewpot. 

            "I compared you to him," replied the elf slowly. He scanned his eyes over the Ranger. Though the man's clothes were ragged, unkempt for many moonfalls, they were of distinctly elvish make. The man that once Legolas had found almost repulsively dirty and scarred looked completely different. Washed, and flatteringly bathed in the dancing firelight, it seemed to Legolas he bore a certain rugged handsome only found about weatherworn men. "I know now there is no comparison."

            Aragorn smiled softly, before ducking his head, casting his eyes back into the stew. He knew then that the elf trusted him, and from the depths of his normally steel-cased being, he trusted the elf as well. Though the two had shared little conversation, and knew little of each other-he didn't know the elf's real name, nor the elf his-the bond they now shared was something stronger than the Ranger had felt with any other being.

            "I wash up all right, eh?" the Ranger replied, in a voice he hopped to be gruff. Living among the elves for so many years had caused the man to shed the hoarse masculinity he once had. Despite himself, he found that his voice and actions were now more graceful, articulate like the elves.

            Legolas smiled, allowing himself a gentle laugh. He absently brushed a strand of hair from his face, before dusting some herbs into the simmering stew. He did not allow himself the luxury of recoiling from the heat of the flames. Instead, he busied himself in absorbing the aroma of the stew, dreamily smiling.

            "You haven't eaten in far too long," Aragorn assessed. "I hope this won't be a shock to your system," he added, his voice ending in a surprisingly downcast note. 

            Legolas shook his head. "If it is," he replied warmly, "I'm sure it won't be the stew's fault." He dipped the wooden ladle into the thick gray liquid, and idly splashed the contents around. "I think it's ready," he added.

~*~

            The Elf had eaten a small portion of the thick stew, before politely announcing he wouldn't be able to eat any more. Aragorn, though the elf tried to disguise the action, watched as the blonde pulled his bedroll away from the fire before lying in it.

            Aragorn, bitterly cold on the thin leather strip he lay on to protect himself from the harshly tangled roots and jutting rocks below (though he wouldn't allow himself to shiver), wondered why the elf was so afraid of the flames. Though, of course, he knew the answer-he was just too disgusted by it to actually let it surface as a tangible thought.

~*~

            _"Wake up, vermin," came the voice, breath as ever laced with alcohol and smoke. Legolas' eyes cleared, the foul yet completely familiar scent pulling him from his dreams. He winced, finding those hateful gray eyes bearing once again into his._

_             "Please," Legolas breathed, finding his throat constricted with blood, painfully creeping up into his mouth as he spoke. "No more. Let me die."_

_            The man laughed humorlessly, idly thumbing the elf's bruised cheekbone. "Not just yet," he replied calmly. He lifted his right hand, and tangled it into the sultry blonde hair, slowly running his dirty fingertips up and down the silky hair. "So fine," he murmured. Without warning, he withdrew a dagger from his belt-it had long ago lost it's sheath. _

_            Legolas winced, expecting more sadistic pain, but instead the blade was leveled with the blonde's temple. The man anxiously cut a thick strand of the silken hair from the elf's head, clutching it tightly between his thumb and forefinger. _

_            "Mmm…" the man murmured, bringing his new treasure up to his nose, smelling it as though it were some kingly spice. He touched the hair to his lips, then slid it into the leather pouch at his waist. "Still, it's much more beautiful while still on your head," the man pronounced suddenly._

_            Legolas braced himself, dropping his eyes shut to block out the hideous face as it reared towards him, braced himself against the sandpapery rub of the man's tongue to his lips, the crushing weight of the man's hands on his chest, pressing his breath from his lungs._

~*~

            Legolas' eyes suddenly cleared, and Aragorn blinked himself out of weariness, sitting up as the elf did. "What's wrong, _Mellon?_" Aragorn asked, slowly. The elf looked dazed, slowly lifting his hand to his brow, sweeping his fingertips over a strand of hair cut significantly shorter than the rest.

            "Did you move his body?" Legolas asked urgently, rushing himself to his feet. He laid his palm over his temple, where he had been fumbling with his hair, as if protecting an injury.

            "Are you hurt?" Aragorn demanded, rising with the elf.

            "No," Legolas replied. He lightfootedly pranced backwards, then turned, dashing through the trees to the clearing, where the man lay ever dead, a gaping hole between his eyes, where Aragorn had re-claimed his dagger.

            Aragorn followed quickly, and watched with utterly confused curiosity as the elf bent over, fumbling through the man's coinpurse. Aragorn half-expected the elf to stand up, baring sickles of gold or silver.

            Legolas searched through the cluttered purse until his fingertips grazed the familiar silk of his hair. Hurriedly, he yanked the hair from the purse, and shoved it into his own pocket. Aragorn didn't get a glimpse at what the object was.

            "What was that?" Aragorn immediately asked, demanding, but nevertheless warm.

            "Nothing, Strider," Legolas replied dismissively, laying a hand over his pocket protectively. The elf smiled, and shook his head. "I was just reclaiming something that was mine."

***

Yay! Legolas isn't having mental spasms anymore! How exciting is THAT?! Mellon is the elvish word for Friend ([1])-I think I even spelt it right…I only know it from watching FoTR with subtitles, since I don't remember the book. I really should re-read it.

_Reviews are still much treasured…don't be shy! Review! …need to work on that. =^^=_


	4. Memories

Meeting in the Woods

**Chapter Four**

Memories 

Responding to the reviews from Chapter One: 

Anduin: LOL Hope chapters two and three answered that *guilty blush* Sorry for not responding earlier.

_Megumi, The Absconding One: In response to your review-this chapter! How Legolas ended up with Nasty Dude (N.D =^^=)_

_Ithildin: *blushes and mutters shyly* …thanks…^-^_

_Annon.: Sorry! I think the reason I love torturing him is so I can mother him afterwards…*strokes Legolas action figure and purrs*_

_Tharawyn: =^^= Thanks so much! I hope the chapters after chapter one aren't…like…shot-the-author-in-the-head disappointing._

_Responding to the revies from Chapter Two and Three:_

_Baby: ROFL! *mysterious smile, and eyebrow-quirking thing* We'll just have to see what he thinks'll work the hardes-*cough* best._

NOTE: This one's not a slash, sorry all =^^= Please keep on reading it anyway? Or you could pretend it is…In the little gaps between chapters mysterious things seem to go on in the dark…oooh.__

_Kouryou Sanomi: LOL Indeed…I think Aragorn should go back and burn the body or something. Thanks for your review! _

_LizzyTygrestick: *beams* Thanks! Very sorry about hurting poor Legly…LOL I'll make sure to make him the wonderful (godlike) warrior we all love._

_Evil Spapple Pie: LOL Phew…I'm glad I got that *mud* off poor Aragorn…hope he doesn't fall into any more…mud…yes…ROFL I want to own a Spapple…an evil apple just sounds like to brilliant a thing to go unowned. _

Tinnuelenath: Aah! I love your story-also mentioned in my review of it…I tried to help out with the writer's block business. LOL About the shower bit…I know, hey? At least the fellowships got a place to store all their unwanted bacon runoff…

_(To Aragorn fans; not that the slightly unclean hair doesn't subtract from his rugged manly appeal. LOL)_

_Annon2: Hope you like the new chapters! And about the elf-torture…Dunno…maybe the mental image of  (godlike) elf all sweaty is just…*breaks off into a purring fit*_

_THANK YOU ALL For your reviews---They make me so seriously happy it's sort of scary! And sorry for beating up helpless little Legly, but I'll try and make it up to you! Really!_

***

            The man hadn't been threatening in appearance when first Legolas laid eyes on him. How long ago was that? A month? A year? He had willed himself against keeping track. It only made him despair more.

            The man had been lounging bitterly against the tavern wall, chewing on his already bloodied bottom lip. Compassionate, but also unwillfully curious, Legolas left his table. He stood a few feet from the man, shyly waiting for him to look up.

            "Hullo, sir," he said, slowly, trying to make his voice sound low, more humanlike. Self-consciously, he tugged the hood of his tweed jacket further over his head, drowning the foreign pallor of his face in shadows.

            "Aye," the man replied, glancing up. His gray eyes swirled with malicious sadness, a sort of bitter that Legolas still wasn't used to. Having grown up with the elves, a joyous culture to say the least, he wasn't used to the experience of these spiteful emotions.

            "Could I…buy you an ale? I'm terribly sorry if I seem intrusive, but you don't seem to be in the best of spirits."

            The man stuck his chin up, leering his face forward, towards Legolas'. The man furrowed his brow, overly bushy eyebrows knitting together at the bridge of his nose, trying to catch a glimpse of this mysterious speaker's face.

            Legolas pulled his head back, just slightly.

            "I've go' money of me own, mate," the man snapped, shoving his hands sullenly into the pockets of his worn coat. "I don' need yer charity, jus' cos me clothes aren't as fancy as yers."

            Legolas had purposely clad himself in the most common clothes he could find. A rough tweed cloak with a protective hood pulled over a moss-coloured jerkin, along with loose brown slacks pulled over his give-away leggings.

            "Tis an act of kindness, sir, not one of charity. Your clothes seem fine to me." Idly, Legolas rubbed his elongated fingers together, waiting anxiously for a response. The more he lingered in the presence of the once harmless man, the more the warning in his heart seemed to intensify.

            A jerk of sudden action from the statuelike form of the man caught the elf of guard. He felt the rough sweep of a callused hand over his brow, before his hood was brusquely ripped off his head. Legolas' eyes widened in surprise, the man's nose centimeters from his own.

            "Not a man at all," he marveled. His rough hand touched the shocked elf on the cheek, absorbing the feel of the impossibly smooth skin into his own. "Nay. You are elf-kind," he murmured hoarsely.

            Legolas nodded, trying to take a step back. The man caught his elbow, wrenching the elf back towards his barrel chest. "And a pretty one," the man added. Sadistic mirth crept into his eyes, and a malevolent smile spread his once somber expression. "I think I'll find a use for you after all."

            Legolas struggled to pull his hood back on, but it was immediately beat off. Both of his wrists were quickly enclosed in the man's hands. With a terrifying lurch, he was yanked forward, thrown mercilessly over the man's shoulder.

            "NO! Let me down! I meant not this-unhand me!" Legolas screamed out, but he was beyond earshot. The man was practically throwing himself up the inn stairs.

            "Where's Legolas?" wondered his eldest brother, Chyra, aloud. The other two glanced about the inn as well.

            "There!" shouted one of his closest friends, gesturing madly towards the stairwell. Chyra leapt to his feet, ignoring the others in the crowd as he crashed over towards his brother.

            Legolas was let down to his feet as the man struggled to unlock his room. He turned to run, but almost at once he felt the rough of the man's palm against his cheek, the heat of his sweaty fingertips seeking along his brow, touching his temple, his neck.

            The elf crumpled to the floor, painfully thrown into a dreamless unconscious. The man turned, grabbing Legolas by the ankles and yanking him backwards into the threshold of the tiny room.

            "LEGOLAS!" Chyra bellowed, throwing himself to the ground as Legolas' slender arm snaked towards the gap of the door. Chyra blindly reached out, trying to grab his brother's fair hand. Chyra's fingertips barely scathed Legolas' palm before he felt his brother's hand yanked from his grasp, heard the door be bolted.

            "We'd best get out of here, little elf," snarled the man to the unconscious being on the floor. Wordlessly, the nasty bloke unlocked the window. Hefting the weightless elf once again over his shoulder, he dropped out of the second-floor window, into the moon-lit night, and away from the life that Legolas' knew.

***

            Hope that explains some stuff…This N.D is really pissing me off, I'm sorry all I did was stab him through the eyes. Anyway, don't hate me for the abuse of poor Legly!!

_            Hopefully, the next chapter will be more-exciting and action filled…Keep on reviewing, you're all incredibly sweet, and I seriously love you all LOL._

_            For everybody who reviewed but wasn't thanked: I'll thank you later on! I promise! I still adore your reviews…your words keep me happy!_


	5. New Weapons and Avengers in the night

Meeting in the Woods

**Chapter Five(…!)**

New Weapons and Avengers in the night 

Author's note: Thirty-two reviews! This is overwhelming! I can't believe how well met my story is, and how many wonderful reviewers there are out there! THANK YOU SO MUCH-seriously. 

_Answering some unanswered reviews; _

_Imbefaniel: Thanks for your review! I've been trying to elongate my chapters, since I'm always annoyed by extremely short ones…Now I have more motivation =^^=_

_Mad at Gravity: ROFL Yes…re-reading it, I sort of see where everybody gets a slash implication…I didn't MEAN for it to turn out that way LOL…I'm not going to make it into a romantic fic, it's just an A/L FRIENDSHIP-at least in writing. If y'all want to think there's slash going on _between the lines, _go ahead XD_

Anduin: I have another theory, aside from the whole (godlike) sexy sweaty elf one…Maybe it's just how flawless he seems in the movies we have little mental jealous spasms and have to make him imperfect? LOL Thanks for your review!

Lani: LOL Again, I wish I'd killed that man in a more brutal way…as the story goes on, I only hate him more.

Fairlady: I'm not sure about Gimli and the fellowship. This is mostly just a how-they-met story, but it could lead up to Fellowship Days. I really love these hobbits (PIPPIN FOREVER!!) =^^=), and I think I'll try and work them into the story.

Sparly-Purple-Babe: Thanks! I'm trying to update as much as I can =^^=

Evil Spapple Pie: ROFL Yes…ok…I just decided…UM Remembered…an explanation to Legolas' whole looking-at-Aragorn-in-a-somewhat-suggestive-way-thing. He led a sheltered life, our (godlike) elf, and was taught that humans were evil and foul. Then he spent all this time with N. D, and it only made him think humans all the more so. Soooo when foul Aragorn washed all the *mud* off, Legolas was…caught off guard. But really! Only friendship! LOL

Jediya: LOL I tend to add the subtle-ifying *COUGH* around my hints…Thanks for your loyalty! *squeals*

Amy: Yay! Thanks! *dances in a swollen-ego kind of way*

Kaimelieamin: LOL I have so many sadistic little stories rolling round in my head…I've been trying to write them down-hopefully I'll get one right someday! 

AngelBloom: LOL YES! Another dedicated Orly fan! You're my new hero! Check it out, I'm scaring people cross-borders! How cool is THAT?! =^^=

Sabriel: *nods sagely* I was experimenting with ways to blend the two chapters together more seamlessly, but I couldn't find any…Sorry for any confusion J

Allora Gale: Muhaha…we'll see. Thanks for your review!! =^^=

Reviews here unanswered will be replied to in later chapters! *dances*

Notes about this chapter: A bit longer than my other chapters…hope this one isn't as awful as I think it is LOL…I'm really horrible at action scenes.

***

            Aragorn stroked the stubble on his chin, looking over at the figure of the fitfully sleeping elf. Though countless days at the hands of a sadistic slaver had bruised his form, had plagiarized the untouched softness that was typical to Mellon's culture, the lad still emitted the sense of complete innocence. 

            "Hopefully your luck will change, from here on in," Aragorn murmured. He tossed a log from the pile he had built into the low fire, and was rewarded by a shower of sparks. The nights were growing steadily colder, and though Mellon had offered to return the bedroll Aragorn had lent him, the Ranger knew that cold added to the roughly-bandaged wounds of the elf would only worsen his condition.

~*~

            Before dawn, on the fifth day the two spent in the clearing, Legolas awoke to the mournful call of a distant wolf. Alpha male, the elf thought, nimbly jumping to his feet. Or once was. Dominated, now-the Alpha Female sought out a better mate. Stifling a groan, Legolas framed the bandage on his navel with his fingertips, standing still until the pain lessened.

            The cold rarely affected Legolas, but blood loss and the deliria that had followed had sincerely lowered his immunity. As the summer began to slope yet again into fall, the nights began to cool more systematically. Now, Legolas could see his breath as it materialized before his eyes with every exhalation. 

            Legolas looked leisurely around the clearing. It was large enough to be homely for one or two campers, for a time, but not for long. The forest surrounding was protective of it's clearing, growing tall and thick as if to cover it from wandering eyes. Fondly, the elf laid a hand on the bark of one of the trees, feeling the comforting warmth of the trunk seep into his palm.

            Yavie quelluva, Legolas thought testily, leaning against the tree. At the back of his mind, Legolas heard the whispered response, and he nodded perceptively. "I hope that the nights to not become to cold for the human," he whispered. "He is too proud to admit when he feels it."

            The man murmured something in his sleep, and buried his face into the crook of his arm. Legolas frowned sympathetically, before slowly scanning the clearing. "IT has been too long since I have ventured in these woods," he stated to himself. 

            His steps light, barely ruffling the dry undergrowth, Legolas merged himself with the woods.

~*~  
  


            When Aragorn awoke, far later than he would have liked, he found his bedroll had been awkwardly laid over his form. The elf was squatting before the fire, his hair skillfully braided back from his face. He held Aragorn's carving knife in one hand, the point balanced at the end of a perfectly carved shaft.

            "What are you doing?" Aragorn murmured, his voice gruff from sleep. Legolas blinked up, unshaken by the man's sudden arousal. 

            "I'm afraid my quiver was stolen a long time ago," replied the elf, his voice distinctly mournful. "I've been up since quite early, making myself replacements." The elf's fingertip slowly traced up the perfect cylinder of his new arrow. Several others lay in neat rows at his side, with wooden tips.

            Aragorn sat up, blinking away sleep. He leaned over the stewpot, bubbling with a thin, aromatic elvish broth. "I caught a quail. Thought you could use some warm food," Legolas said to the Ranger with a smile. Slowly, the elf slit a hairline cut along the grain of his arrow. He pulled a feather from the pile in his pocket, and slid it nimbly into the arrow. 

            Aragorn ladled a portion of the broth into his bowl, murmuring thanks before quickly eating it, observing the elf carefully working on his arrows. Nervously, for a reason he couldn't understand, Aragorn's palm touched the hilt of his blade.

            "Don't," Legolas said, his eyes flicking up. He placed the final arrow at his side. "I mean no harm, Strider. This is for protection from others, not from you." The elf leaned over, picked up a homemade bow from the ground. It was fashioned from the same wood as the other, intricately curved, five feet from one tip to the next. It was strung with the familiar blonde of the elf's own hair.

            Aragorn shook his head, and jerked his head slightly to the side. "Somebody approaches. Might they be seeking that man over there?" Aragorn gestured towards the trees. 

            Legolas nodded, notching an arrow, experimenting. He let the arrow fall loose, replacing it into the quiver he had fashioned from the hood of his cloak. "Aye. They've been tracking from afar for two days. They'll find his body by nightfall, and no matter how soon we live they will find us before midnight." 

            Aragorn blinked, astounded. Accusations leapt to his mind-why hadn't the elf told him earlier? But he suppressed them. "A..ah. How many?"

            Legolas shrugged lightheartedly, rising to his feet. His few belongings were already packed on his body, and his makeshift quiver strapped to his back by use of his belt. "Half a dozen. They are robust men, I fear, though not courageous they certainly do not lack the strength to subdue an weaponless elf." 

            "We wait for them," Aragorn concluded. Rapidly, he unsheathed his blade, tilting it into the sunlight. 

~*~

            Their numbers, though small compared to ones that Aragorn had previously faced, were still not of the type he preferred. Three for each, man and elf, healthy and angry young men who would swear vengeance on their murdered friend.

            "Ai!" snapped a voice through the dark. Legolas' eyes looked over towards his companion, glimmering mysteriously in the dark. Aragorn was taken aback by the fierce determination that snapped through the pupils, a sort of spirit that before Aragorn could have sworn the elf lost though rape and torture.

            "Is he dead?" came a heavily accented voice. A softly murmured response went unheard to Aragorn's ears, but Legolas perked, laying a hand onto a tree. 

            "They are coming," he whispered, and leapt to his feet. He pressed his heel into a twig on the ground, the snap magnified to an impossible strength, the dark silence broken.

            "There, there!" a third voice shouted. A hoarse, drunken voice roared out a hideous war cry, and before he could count to five, the fourteen men were upon the pair.

            The moon lit the small clearing with an unsteady, blue light. Clouds moved over the moon, wind sending ripples through the tight canopy of the forest, and casting quivering shadows of trembling leaves over the ground.

            Legolas furrowed his brow, notching an arrow in a single, flawless motion. Tracking the approaching men with keen eyes, he quickly fell two.

            Aragorn and Legolas retreated to the far side of the clearing, a third arrow glancing through the air, striking an approaching man in the shoulder. Legolas swore loudly at the misfire, and bound forward, swift for a creature so injured. He danced expertly around the clearing, fists raised towards the injured man.

            "You're that elf!" the man bellowed in sudden realization. The perfect curve of his sword was suddenly reflected in the elf's eyes. Quickly, the elf stepped backwards, lashing out with one arm. He felt the other man's jawbone crumple underneath his fist.

            "Bastard," hissed the man. He bound forward, balancing his weight on his more powerful right foot, swiping with his blade. Legolas didn't worry about the cold steel as it grazed his already heavily injured stomach.

            The elf's skim practically glowed in the night, such was the curse of his porcelain complexion. He knew the man could see him as well as he saw the man. Quickly, the elf drew behind the cover of a tree. The man followed, snarling in rage, to find the elf had disappeared. 

            The man sniffed viciously. His voice rang out, a poisonous snarl and a reminder of the wounds to Legolas' soul that had only begun to mend. "I smell you, vermin," the man's voice almost indistinguishable amidst the remnants of drink and the newer             gashes of rage.

            Legolas quivered, despite himself, withdrawing against the bark. The man was not far enough down, less than half a dozen branches. The man glanced about the forest floor, his grip on the hilt of his sword painfully tight. 

            If the elf climbed higher, he would risk being discovered. But lingering where he was, the odds against him heightened. Quick despite his nervous fingers, Legolas notched an arrow, aiming the point towards the top of the man's head.

            The man looked up in time to see the arrow released, and he threw himself towards the tree, the arrow lodging itself firmly into the ground. The elf swore again, throwing his bow angrily aside. Without missing a beat, he threw himself towards the man.

            Blindly, the man swung out with his sword, only to find his arm clasped tightly in slender fingers, immobilizing him. He struggled against the elf's surprising weight, as the pale warrior braced him against the tree. "Let go," hissed Legolas, his nails biting into the tender wrist of the man he fought.

            "Gah!" swore the man, as his grip finally slackened. Legolas snatched up the blade, brandishing it threateningly towards the man. Fear crossed over his face, the malice in his eyes shedding to pure helplessness. He curled to the side, bracing his back against the warmth of the tree. 

            Legolas stepped to the side, standing threateningly above the man. His arm was held out, the tip of the blade a hairsbreadth from the man's lips. "You taunt," the man observed, fear clearly shown through a voice he tried to make sound gallant. "You have not the heart to kill me."        

            "And you," replied Legolas coldly. The blade he bore swung to the side, and was thrust into the elephantine chest of the grittily-clothed man, the blade piercing flesh, blood, bone and muscle, and finally lodging into the tree behind. Legolas snatched the blade back from the dead man's form, watching with a frosty pleasure as the man fell to the ground. Legolas's eyes swept the blade, bloodstained up to the hilt, tendrils of muscle and sinew clinging to the blade. "You've no heart left at all."

            Wrinkling his nose in distaste, Legolas threw the blade into the underbrush. He gathered up his bow, and pulled his arrow from the ground, before returning to the nearby clearing.

            Aragorn stood, his sword still at hand, and three men deposited lifelessly about his feet. With bloodied hands, the man swept his dripping hair from his eyes, and nodded over to the elf. 

            Legolas walked to Aragorn's side, his eyes sweeping over the three dead men. After a moment, he extended his hand, smiling curtly to his companion. "I'm Legolas," he said gently, his eyes dancing.

            "Aragorn," replied the man, companionably enclosing the elf's hand in his own, and shaking it broadly. 

***

Augh…I'm truly horrible at action scenes…But I did warn you! LOL…I could make this a conclusion, but there are still some things I want to resolve-were you completely turned off by this chapter? Or should I continue?

Much love and such! =^^=

  
~Kayte


	6. A Broken Elf

Meeting in the woods

**Chapter Six**

A broken elf 

Author's note: I don't have enough parody scenes to actually make a story, but I thought I'd throw one in here to say thanks for all your beautiful reviews!

SCENE: The fellowship all flee from the fallen watcher into the mines of Moria. As the rocks begin to fall, barricading the only enterance, darkness falls over the fellowship. Legolas runs up behind Aragorn, and grabs his far shoulder. Soon thereafter, everything is merged with darkness.

The heavy breathing of the fellowship can be heard, but nothing else, until:

ARAGORN: (moans)__

…Tee-hee, that was certainly disturbing, wasn't it?

_In response to reviews I have received (YAAAY!):_

_Goma-Ryu: Rrrrrowl, that's cause he's my fave butt-kicking elf! LOL Thanks for your review! I didn't think it was lame at all._

_Amethyst Silvermoon: Thank you so much! I'm glad my words aren't as rough as they seem to me…Thanks so much for your review! *giggles giddily*_

_Evil Spapple Pie: I just realized I think I've been spelling your name wrong in earlier chapters. Gaaah! Sorry!! Tee-hee…Thanks!_

_LAXgirl: *goes into blushing fit* You reviewers are going to give me such an ego problem! I'm glad you don't think my action scenes are horrible…LOL GAAH! I re-read the story…I didn't mean for it to be so I LOVE YOU ARAGORN TAKE ME AWAY! (from Legolas' POV). NOTE TO EVERBODY: It's not meant to be like that!! (see note written to Evil Spapple Pie on last chapter LOL). LOL But…hey…what can you do? How can I ignore your insane ramblings? They're so kind! *throws cookies at people* About the rape thing…It'll all come clear during more *mental spasms* LOL_

_Kaimelieamin: You think you're bad at action scenes? Do you have brain damage? LOL Yours are bloody amazing! Baahh…wipe away those tears, school started for me TODAY *bawls*…Not that I'm not sympathetic LOL_

_SharonToggle: Aaah! Guilt attack! *strokes Legly action figure again* Yay! The pair are headed off for Rivendell in this chapter—yaaay! Of course, not until I figure out a dirty and punish-ful way to re-kill that nasty bloke. OOOH! CATCH PHRASE CATCH PHRASE! "Now that everyone's favorite archer has a bow, it's_

_time for him to kick some serious ass!"…mind if I use that? XD Thanks very much for your lovely review!_

_Anduin: Awww…shucks! *giggles like it's the funniest thing ever* um…_

_Crys Ritter: Yaay! Seriously, ego problem in the making! *rubs blush from cheeks* I'm glad that Legolas didn't turn out to be a crappy fighter, too. LOL_

_Fairlady: LOL Hope this chapter doesn't dampen your (MUCH LOVED) enthusiasm! _

_Allora Gale: =^^= Well, if I ABSOLUTELY have to…_

_Bobo: Teehee! Thanks!_

Seriously-everybody-your reviews are all so wonderful. I don't know how I ever had any self-esteem before everybody here came along and helped me out with it. You guys are all incredibly kind, and totally deserve…gold bricks or something. *nervous cough*

_I already have a rough conclusion for this (part of the) story, but I'm not sure just when to blend it into the story. I've so enjoyed writing this story so far, and I'm so in love with all of your reviews, I know it'll be hard to draw this to an end._

_This chapter isn't particularly action-filled, just offers some in-sight into (godlike) Legolas. _

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter! _

***

            "These woods speak loudly," Legolas murmured to Aragorn, tilting his head back. Though his gaze seemed distant to the eyes of the Ranger, he knew that their casual sweeping wouldn't miss a single leaf on the dense canopy. "They are glad to see us go. It seems, Aragorn, you left much behind when you went on this camping trip."

            Aragorn stared at the Elf, bewildered, not by the intricate communication the blonde shared with the forest-he had witnessed it before, many times-but more in amazement that the forest could know such a thing. "I-" Aragorn replied, glancing nervously about the trees. Ridiculous as it felt, he lowered his voice. "I suppose I did."

            Legolas smiled, nestling his shoulder blades against the tree. He had been slashed across the stomach by the dead man's blade, but the cut was not deeper than any he had already received in alternate places. Though the elf tried to urge Aragorn away from their familiar campsite, knowing the Ranger must have other places to be, the man only shook his head. 

            "Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I have heard of you, but only by name," Legolas murmured. Aragorn continued to pack up the belongings he had scattered about the clearing, packing them away. He paused at the elf's unexpected words, glancing over with the smallest of nods. "They say you are half-elf," Legolas continued, his brow knotting, expression puzzled. He glanced over Aragorn's form. "I suppose that's just in spirit."     

            Aragorn averted his eyes, knowing it was meant to be a compliment. He tossed a pair of rough wooden bowls into his pack. "I'm forgetting something," he said, vaguely. Legolas laughed gently.

            "You've left somebody behind, Aragorn. Who is she?" Legolas tilted his head to the side, casually sweeping his hair off his shoulder. Though the answer was tremendously obvious to the observant elf, he knew that Aragorn needed to speak her name.

            "She…" Aragorn hesitated, thinking back. He first laid eyes on her as a sister, eight years before, but immediately it was painfully obvious that his feelings breached beyond such. Her face was too fair, her eyes too playful, her soul too full of unguided mirth for Aragorn to settle having her as a sister. "She is the Evenstar," he replied. His words rose from his mouth like licks of flame, hot and untethered. "And she is what Lord Elrond calls my sister."

            "She is an acquaintance of mine," Legolas replied, absently. "What mad you leave her in Rivendell?" 

            "I told Elrond of my feelings, but he wasn't exactly…courteous. He told me he loves me like a true son, not like one married into his family, especially via his only daughter. I wonder if he would except me if I wanted to be wed to Elladan?" 

            Legolas laughed gently, deftly braiding a strand of hair back as he listened to the story. Aragorn had sunk out of his squat to sit on the ground, leaning back on his hands, looking pensive, but surprisingly gaunt, a man once carved into stone now revealing the flesh that lay beneath.

            "I fear that my love for the Evenstar will only lead me through destruction. Particularly if she doesn't return my feelings. How could I bear to be related to one I felt so differently about? And what would the world think if not only Arwen fell for a man, but one she was so nearly related to?" Aragorn broke off, and shuddered involuntarily at the fresh wave of emotion. 

            Legolas stood. "If you have not spoken to Arwen, how can you be sure your feelings for her are not mutual? Do not be so quick to despair, son of Arathorn," Legolas replied.

            Aragorn nodded, then lifted his head, a quizzical expression set onto his chiseled face. "How did they know of Arwen?" asked the man, slowly, loosely gesturing towards the trees surrounding.

            Legolas paused, stiffening, and quirked his head to the side, his eyelids gently dropping closed. Neck craned awkwardly to the side, he waited, as if listening to the whispers of a nearby soul (it later occurred to Aragorn that perhaps he was.). The elf smirked, opening his eyes.

            "You talk in your sleep," he replied calmly.

~*~

            Legolas had little memory of the forest, but combined with the skillful observations of the peculiar human he had alongside, Legolas managed to decipher long-ago tracks amidst the compressed dirt. Skillfully, he guided Aragorn through the dense trees, over a once-trodden path.

            "The forest speaks of many things," Legolas commented idly. The two had been traveling since sunup, many hours before. Now, the sun blazed overhead, beams still warming though it seemed autumn descended faster every hour. "This autumn has come early," Legolas said airily. Carefully, he stepped around a finger-high plant growing from the ground, and then continued. "I fear this following Autumn will be a historical one."

            Aragorn furrowed his brow, looking over the backside of the elf that led him. Woodland elves typically weren't blessed with the gift of foresight, particularly without the use of some magical instrument, but the statement the mysterious blonde had just uttered was so full of conviction, Aragorn couldn't help but wonder. 

            The woods thinned out, eventually dropping away to expose a wondrous plane. Though both in the party, the man, and the elf, had seen the meadow before, it remained a beautiful sight. Legolas had deep feelings for any woods, and he had shared his last week of freedom with these ones, forging a bond with them not unlike the one that urged him towards Rivendell.

            "Mind if I ask a question?" Aragorn wanted to know, his eyes finally settling on the distant, as if scoping out the best path the two might take. Legolas shrugged encouragingly. "You seem anxious as I now am to return to Rivendell, yet I know from your demeanor it is not your home. Where is home for you, Legolas?"

            Legolas hesitated, placing a hand on his side. His eyes closed, once again, though not so loosely this time. Concentration overwhelmed his placid expression, brow furrowed. A broken elf lay just beyond the barely-healed surface, a broken elf with throbbing wounds adorning his once-innocent spirit. A broken elf that resurfaced when Aragorn wasn't looking, that made Legolas secretly draw his knees to his chest, huddling against himself for comfort and warmth, as he sobbed the days away, shed months of torture. A broken elf that, when Legolas was sure nobody was around, made him creep into the trees, and pull the bandages off the wounds on his chest…

            "Legolas?" Aragorn asked in concern. Legolas beat his eyes open, dazedly looking over the meadow once again. 

            "Home is Mirkwood," the elf replied, cradling a temple in a shuddering palm. _Calm down! _He thought strictly to himself, clenching his other hand tightly into a white-knuckled fist, to keep his hand from shuddering so. Crescent-moon nails bit into his palms, but he ignored the pain.

            Aragorn either didn't notice the actions, or chose to ignore them. He nodded slowly, before pointing towards the horizon. "We travel that way," he said gently. Legolas nodded, concentrating on a spot at the top of his boot, not noticing Aragorn wince, just slightly, as the elf bit back tears.

***

            _Augh, not very exciting, eh? Another non-conclusive chapter…Guess I'd better write another =^^=  Anyway, feel the love! And be PEACEFUL! _

_~Kayte_


	7. Rivendell afar

Meeting in the Woods

**Chapter Seven**

Rivendell afar 

Author's notes: I can't believe how many brilliant people there are out there. 53 reviews! This is absolutely breathtaking. I'm incredibly flattered by ALL of you. Seriously. This story's dedicated to everybody who reviewed…You guys make me feel so special.

_ALSO!!! I made a mistake in _Chapter Six _that I thought I revised…It mentions somewhere there are fourteen of those N.D mates, but, um, there's only supposed to be six. Many thanks to _Amy _(http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=8018) for pointing this out._

_In response to your reviews:_

_Evil Spapple Pie: …Really? D'oh. I thought I had been writing "Snapple", which is by the way a tasty flavoured beverage but not at all an evil pie. Mirkwood seems to have been his home in a past he'd rather not remember…DUN DUN DUN! LOL Thanks for your review!!_

Amy: Aheh! My bad…Susposed to only be six. Thanks for pointing this out! LOL Hope you enjoy this chapter. =^^=

_Cookies and Crème: *nods somberly* Yes…our favourite (godlike) elf indeed was abused in a…not…so…nice…way. But he's strong! He lived through rape, he can live through this! *bursts into tears* Thanks for your review, sorry if I permanently traumatized you XP_

_Ithildin: LOL Glad my chapters aren't too short anymore…Their length was P/Oing me too. Hope they're better in the future. Thanks!_

_RatheraMutemwiya: Mmm…Aragorn TLC… … I MEAN Yes…I suppose our favourite elf has some mental issues happening right now-aheh. Thanks for your review! Hope this chapter doesn't fall on abuse-the-author-if-the-chapter-sucks day. *glances around nervously*_

_Da Twickstar: I'll probably put more depth into both of the characters in this or upcoming chapters…Thanks for your suggestion! =^^=_

_Labeth: LOL I have a kin spirit reviewing! Sexual and controlling…*strokes action figure maniacally* _

_Just Jill: Tee-hee! *blushes* Thanks! Hope you enjoy new chapter!_

_LAXgirl: Ok, I'll pause the torture for a moment so you can give him a bearhug. *pauses* Sorry about being so mean! As for the studmuffin direction…Indeed, you'll have to be surprised._

_Celestra: Yaay! Glad you enjoy the fic…And indeed, torturing seems to help let out our feelings of love (obsession). As for the calendar…I cut out all the sexy pictures, but I allowed it to hit N.D XD Your threatening has scared me and I will write a seventh chapter =^^= _

_Mouse: YAAAY! *sticks out tongue* See? Somebody doesn't want it to be a slash! No, this is a strictly friendship piece. =^^= Thanks so much for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Thank you all sooooooooo much with cherries on top for your reviews. I must now proceed to mirthfully dance in circles around my room!_

***

            Aragorn watched Legolas carefully during their anticlimactic trip across the meadow. Though the trip normally would've taken no more than a full day's journey, Aragorn continually insisted on stopping, letting the elf pause. Throughout the day, the two had shared meager conversations. Though Aragorn had attempted to pry himself into the elf's mind, trying to find out of Legolas' parents, heritage, the past he had repressed, he only got preciously short sentences, automatic responses Legolas had developed.

            Night came to the two faster than Aragorn had expected. It seemed that nature had realized how late fall was coming, and was now working all she could to shorten the distance between the fading summer and the eventual fall. The elf seemed to be fading from Aragorn as the season did, walking with his shoulders hunched, his golden hair falling in front of his face to hide his obviously troubled expression.

            Aragorn glanced around the area the two now stood. The meadow had faded into low, grassy hills, weeds and yellow flowers blossoming occasionally amidst the overgrown green of the grass. Aragorn glanced around, eyes sharpened with the urgency in his mind to find a place to stop. Already, the wind was picking up, the air turning from cool to frigid, more with every step. 

            "We rest here," Aragorn announced, glancing over at the elf. The archer was leaning forward, hair fallen alongside his face, loose and shrouding, like a silken curtain. Aragorn had chosen a crevice between four hills, ten paces in every direction. Hopefully, the hills would offer some relief from the would-be-brutal winds. 

            As Aragorn stroked the tiny campfire, swearing occasionally as the small flames he had kindled were promptly blown out by the coils of relentless wind, Legolas sat part-way up a hill, neck tilted to the left, eyes shining with tears. He had placed his long fingers underneath the pear-shaped petals of a yellow blossom, his thumb slowly stroking the petals, his voice falling from his lips as the small trickles of water broken through a dam-fading, hopeless, whispered words of an age-old lament._ "The sun will weaken as winter comes to play…The heat will die and the life fade away…" _

***

            Legolas rolled to the side, his arm curling up, a hand violently fisting in his hair. Aragorn shuddered awake, startled, as the sleeping elf's shimmering eyes faded from the warm cobalt he knew to a pale blue, sharp, piercing like a diamond. His lips fell open, though no words came out, his sightless eyes sweeping from side to side.

            _Thranduil watched with an annoyingly collected calm. His eyes were hazel like his woods, sharp, though still emotionless. His expression was set, and Legolas knew nothing he would say could change what the King now thought._

_            Chyra, sitting upright in a ornate chair set into the corner of the room, glanced up, his eyes shining with something like amusement. Legolas noticed as his older brother lowered the battered volume in his hand to his lap, abandoning his study for the row playing out before his eyes._

_            "_Tampa_!" Thranduil's voice cut, not a yell, but firm nonetheless. Before his father could make a move, Legolas snatched the glass vase off Thranduil's dining room table. He turned to the side, pulling his hand back, then throwing it towards the ground. With a sickening crash, the carefully crafted vase shattered into a thousand different pieces, splaying in a circle on the floor. _

_            Thranduil's head didn't move, though his gaze shifted to look at the beautiful vase, now scattered over his chamber floors. He looked at his son, shaking his head slowly, anger and disappointment finally rearing up behind his eyes. He turned away, the velvet of his cloak threateningly flaring out behind him, before quickly he walked from the chamber._

_            Legolas fell to his knees, not minding the glass as it bit into his legs, and slowly began to dust the glass with the back of his hand into a pile. Legolas didn't notice as Chyra rose, watching as his brother slid a triangle of glass from the floor, observed it with keen eyes, held it up to the light. Legolas didn't notice as Chyra watched while Legolas swept a thumb over the tender inside of his wrist, hesitating on a certain area. With skill developed from being an archer, Legolas plunged the tip of the glass towards his wrist, not even crying out as the sharp point punctured the frail skin…_

Legolas shuddered into life, whimpering faintly, not even noticing Aragorn watching. Legolas slowly, repeatedly, stroked his wrist, trying to banish the pain of his dreamed memories as his fingers passed over the white of twin puncture wounds on his left wrist, again, and again.

***

            Aragorn awoke before the elf, this time. He noticed the grass all around was stiff with frost. His body heat had melted the frost underneath his body, and the moisture created had seeped onto his skin, chilling him completely. Aragorn rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, dissolving the icicles that clung to his eyelashes, before looking towards his companion. 

            The elf was still asleep, lying on the leather mat Aragorn had lent him. Though the elf's skin was faintly adorned with frost or snow, he gave no indication to feeling the cold. His breathing was steady, his eyes distant. Perhaps he had finally found comfort in his dreams.

            Drawing his cloak tighter around his shoulders, Aragorn staggered up a nearby hill, glancing over the distance. "Rivendell is not a week away," he thought excitedly, running a hand through his stiffened hair.

~*~

            When the elf awoke, Aragorn was still sitting on the top of the hill, looking distantly out on the horizon. Legolas shouldered his quiver, and walked up the hill, tilting his head. He coughed gently into a fist to alert the human of his presence.

            "We head for Rivendell," Aragorn murmured determinedly. "Though you seem well enough, I want elvish healers to make sure you won't have any sort of relapses. We'll be there in five days, if we hurry." 

            Legolas nodded faintly, shading his eyes with his hand as he followed the human's gaze. "After that," Aragorn continued, daring to continue. "I would be glad to escort you back to Mirkwood."

            "Indeed," Legolas replied coldly. "It has been a very long time since I have dwelt in my birthplace." He shrugged softly. "We should go, if we're going to arrive in Rivendell as soon as you want," he continued, quickly changing the topic. Without realising, he curled his fingers around his wrist.

***

            _Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I still have to throw in more memories about N.D, I think._

_Sorry about that, choking on Biscotti LOL! I'm not sure if I'll be able to update again today, but if I don't I SWEAR I'll do so tomorrow! Much luv and such,_

_~Kayte =^^= _


	8. The Winterflowers

****

Meeting in the Woods

Chapter Eight

__

The winterflowers

Author's note: Midterms are, unfortunately, fast approaching. And though I still think I can update this story fairly frequently, when there are unexpected gaps of time in between the chapters, it's not because I don't love updating and I've lost interest in the story! It's probably because I've locked myself in a computer-less room with a pencil and my science notebook. 

In response to your reviews:

Bobo: I'm glad my story helped…And I'm totally sorry about your necklace…*hopeful little smile* I'll make you a new one if you want! 

Kaimelieamin: Well, I suppose that your (ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL) poems aren't particularly action filled…Just by reading them again and again-I still have to review, but I will =^^=-I sort of got a sense of your style…I bet your action sequences, if they're anything like your poems, are probably breathtaking. Hope you like the update J

LegalanGreenleaf: *blushes* I'm not THAT mean am I? Sorry! I really do feel bad about the whole N.D/Suicidal Legolas thing I have happening…Aheh…As for protective older brothers-I don't know about having one. I have a brother in law, but he's sort of shy. I think it'd be fun to have one! You could be all… "Shove off, my older brother loves me." As for the wood points…I knew they wouldn't be particularly SHARP, but I couldn't exactly get Legolas in touch with metal…I thought since the tree gave Legolas her blessing and since he's our all-talented (godlike) elf man maybe he could sharpen them lots? LOL Thanks for the correction =^^= Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ithildin: ^-^ Hopefully you think this is a quick post too…that'd make me happy! *giggles tipsily*

Shauna: Thanks for your review! Though I don't agree there isn't anything to criticize-LOL-your review was very considerate…I'm smiling so much now! LOL

SharonToggle: LOL Thanks so much for your review! Want to give Legly a bearhug? *does a sexy eyebrow thing at her poster* Enjoy this chapter-or try to LOL

Legolassie Kyo(na) Leonhart: Hope this answers that question! Enjoy! =^^= Thanks for your review!
    
    the crazy/lovely bchan: ROFL! I'm glad I have another mad Canadian in my acquaintance. Do you speak French? Or d'you just have the blood? As for the movie…OMG! That's freaky…because the first time I saw FoTR, I had this crazy dream that basically involved the same scene…Legolas like hitched a leg on the tree and started blatantly abusing it's

sapling innocence… As for Canadian laughter-I love being able to laugh loudly and getting such few stares which…I do all the time. Mmm…Chocolate covered Legolas…I MEAN!!! 

Fairylady: Glad this fic. Is as captivating to the readers as it apparently is to me…I've gone comatose while writing it…Too bad it's not as good as I'd like it LOL! Thanks for your review!

Crys Ritter: I've been thinking about this for quite a while. I knew I wanted Legolas to have a fairly dirty past with this man, but I didn't want him DEAD, because the fic would be rather uneventful. I've tried to explain why our (godlike) elf isn't dead and such in this chapter, hope it helps =^^=

Baby: LOL My art teacher had a spasm because my portfolio this term was Legolas looking all sexy in the rain at Helm's Deep…She gave me this really weird look…Anyway, he's too sexy NOT to draw, correct? LOL! Hope you enjoy the plethora of flashback scenes upcoming!

Mouse: Am I THAT predictable? LOL! Thanks for your review-Enjoy!

Evil Spapple Pie: Snapple is an evil drink, but it's not worthy of being compared to a spapple, I'm sure. Enjoy this chapter, and all the Legolas mental anguish! *clicks heels*

The Greenleafed One: Mmm…hopeless and adorable abused hot-elfness…LOL I don't think that phrase is overused…too many syllables for the random drooling fangirls. LOL! Enjoy! =^^=

For your second review: The Aragorn talking in his sleep was supposed to be funny…It was sort of stolen from a film I've seen, but I don't think money people share my sense of humor XD His birthday's thirteen days before mine, how cool is that? LOL! 

For your THIRD review (LOL!): Mmm…invisible wind elf…*is found comatose choking on own drool* Glad you liked the pathetic little prose I had Legolas singing…Poetry really isn't my strong suit. Oh! *begin shameless advert.* But if you would like to view MORE Of my poetry just click on my name at the top of the fic! Go to KayteUnfading's PROFILE site! Check out all of FOUR Poem's she's got lingering there! *end shameless ad* As for the italics in a fic…If tried using HTML, but it made the waka's () all wonky, and they kept on showing up instead of being embedded in the page…Now I just save my .docs as websites. Quite un-talented, no? Mmm…lemonade…Thanks so much for your hilarious reviews! They brightened my day!

Amy: Sorry about the length of the chapters…I've been determined to make them nice and long-the length I like-but I feel compelled to give y'all that sense of cliff-hanging! Ok, really, I just go mind-blank-dead, but still! =^^=

***

Legolas nimbly skittered around the broad riverbank, glancing with distaste down at the icy coating on the usually lush stream. He hated the way each of his steps, light as they may be, caused the frost-stiffened grass to collapse under his feet, hopelessly weak because of the cold. Only the night before he had seen the beautiful yellow flowers in all their glory, felt the warm life in one against his hands. Now, all around his lithe form, there was only death.

Aragorn, aside from the occasional, clearly suppressed shudder, didn't seem as affected by the cold. He didn't have to hear the dying whispers of every blade of grass as they struggled against their coming doom, didn't have to hear the way the fish shivered, caught under a thick blanket of ice, not yet used to their glacial environment. 

"When you plan to return to Mirkwood, Legolas?" Aragorn finally broke the silence, his words pooling from his mouth in a thick cloud of vapor. He skirted around an abrupt meander in the river's path, before glancing back at his companion. Legolas shrugged, a rehearsed movement he had developed when the word of his home came up.

"Perhaps after you settle your score in Rivendell," he replied slowly. "I plan to be there when you speak to this Arwen of yours. I've been thinking about home, actually, more than usual. When I was with that man, I thought much about my future-if I still had one, and some about what was going on then, maybe how I could've stopped him from getting to me…I never thought about home. I thought, should I ever get free, I would immediately travel as far from Mirkwood as I could…But I'm free now, I see myself returning home-making amends with my father, perhaps. Apologizing to my brothers."

Aragorn frowned, looking at the elf. With each word, each memory of his home, he seemed to whither, just slightly more, hunching his shoulders, withdrawing deeper into himself. "I want you to meet Elrond-and Arwen," Aragorn said, slowly. "But I think, after that, you should return home. I think you need to let your family know you are safe-how long have you been missing?"

Legolas glanced down at his fingers, counting down on them for a minute. He looked up, and infuriatingly shrugged again. "Dunno. Couple months, maybe? I didn't want to keep track-the man that kept me…He was not the most kind of men, you see…"

Aragorn nodded. "What are you returning home to? Is there anybody special?" 

Thranduil. Chyra. Ny'trandu. The thousands of she-elves I'm going to chose from. My kingdom. "Nobody in particular," Legolas replied. "My father's a mad man, unhappy….Just by definition, Thranduil is the type of man you don't cross…It's a wonder he's still king." Legolas sighed, and looked down at his toes. 

"King," Aragorn replied, with numb realization. He looked over at Legolas, furrowing his brow. Though the elf was definitely gorgeous, a sort of shimmering beauty that Aragorn couldn't come to terms to, there was something in his stooped stature that didn't suggest prince, by any common means. "You are a Mirkwood Prince," Aragorn continued slowly.

Legolas nodded gently, spinning a strand of hair over his fingers. "The night draws near," he interjected silently, for no reason Aragorn could find. Legolas was looking at the far horizon, the grays of the day sky blending with dark violets and reds. "Tonight will be bitter," Legolas continued. "We should rest here." The elf stopped in his tracks, not even looking around to find a more protected place. He slumped onto the rock ledge overlooking the frozen river, nudging himself against a roughly angled boulder. 

***

The man had been careful. Though he wasn't an expert on elves, not like Aragorn who had long dwelt among them, the man knew about the species' reactions to different situations. He knew that rape was a violation to the innocence that seemed to emulate from the creatures beings so extreme it could permanently traumatize them, sending them into a sleeplike shock where the real world, the world from which Legolas seemed to try and hide, blended with the dream world-and nothing was real.

He had started slow, carefully sweeping his rough fingertips over the elf's face and arms. He pampered the lad, feeding him ravenously, making sure he could bathe and rest. He listened patiently as the elf sobbed and screamed threats, waiting till Legolas' heart could bear no more and he would crumple to the floor, drawing himself away from the man into the corner, shivering.

Legolas knew it was coming. His life was a cliff, it always had been. It had begun, in the arms of his mother and father and loving older brothers, at the bottom of a hill that didn't look as steep as it was. When his mother died, it seemed he advanced slowly up the hill. As soon as he was taken by the man, Legolas was forced up the steep hill at a pace far to fast. As the man swept his fingertips over the elf's face, his chest, he willed Legolas closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. 

But he was careful. He never let Legolas fall, only let him tether on the hairsbreadth in between the cliff of his life and the long, sharp drop into the void of death. The man held to his wrist, his breath snaking into Legolas' neck, his hands slowly sweeping down to the elf's belt, relishing the feel of the supple figure underneath his fingers. But when Legolas tried to jerk away, tried to throw himself from the sturdy ground, the man would yank him back, leave him wounded, breaking, clinging to the edges of the cliff, but still alive.

__

As the man pressed on, urging the elf where he didn't want to go, but knew he would be forced to, realizations began to infiltrate the barrier of his mind. He didn't want to go home, no matter ho much he struggled against his bonds, he was ultimately better off here. Sure, there was torture, there was pain and the shock of breaking, but what he had left behind had been his fault. Here, there was no sense of self-infliction. This was the man's doing.

And Legolas realized that, though the pains of rape and the feel of the awful man crushing his personal barriers were intense, Legolas wouldn't allow himself to succumb to them. He wouldn't let himself die away from the man's actions-then the man would win. Besides, though Legolas had tried to kill himself by his own hand, it was not the same, not the same as what the man was doing. To die because of this would be cowardly.

The man discovered the thrill of the elf's blood, the sheer exotic thrills that overcame his sick, hated form as the crimson life of the elf seeped onto his hands. He discovered that he couldn't kill the elf, not by any means that would normally have killed a creature of his race long before they even began to effect the stolid elf. And though the elf grew to hate him, to want him destroyed, more and more as each day passed, he also came to accept.

***

Legolas and Aragorn awoke at the same instant, aroused by the bitter howl of the November wind come early. Snow fell from the sky, weightlessly whipped about by the sharp hands of the wind, slapping into the squinted eyes of both travelers.

"We must move on!" Aragorn cried out, his voice nearly blown away by the vicious gales, muffled by the vicious snow. Legolas nodded, still spry as he bound to his feet, protectively held his bow to his chest. Even in the vicious storm, Legolas' motions were still graceful, sweeping so carefully through the field it seemed he was dodging the pelting snow.

Aragorn faired less well. He found himself hopelessly lost in the snow many times, white in every direction, ears frozen, deaf to the world. But every time, he would feel something gripping his arm, pulling him back into the world, away from the vortex of snow to a place where he could see. Legolas seemed to know where he was going.

The snow continued to flood over the world, as if a mammoth snowcloud had burst, spilling its contents over the two, and only the two. Year of snow, bottled inside, straining against the cloud until it could stand it no more. "LEGOLAS!" Aragorn shouted into the snow, feeling the sharp cold of ice and sleet sweep into his throat, causing him to choke. "WE MUST FIND SHELTER! THIS STORM'LL BE THE DEATH OF ME!"

Legolas nodded breathlessly, wincing against the snow, squinting into the distance, wordlessly seeking comfort among the white world. Snow piled at their feet, threatening to enclose the two in white walls, as tough as cement. The two would be as good as dead if they didn't find shelter soon.

"THERE!" Legolas shouted, angrily running a hand over his eyes as the snow caught in his eyelashes. He gestured wildly, but only earned a confused grunt from the human alongside, blinded by the snow. Legolas nudged Aragorn urgently with his shoulder, wordlessly guiding him in the direction he had pointed.

"A cave!" Aragorn said, breathlessly. The grassy terrain had shifted into a rough dirt riddled in snow-swept rocks. Jutting from the center of all the pebbles was a collection of rocks so out of place it seemed the Valar had thrown the rocks in the air, and left them wherever they might fall. In between the threateningly upswept stones there was a tiny crevice, leading into a tight, sheltered burrow. 

Aragorn leapt inside first, curling tightly into an angle of the stone, shuddering. Legolas hesitated outside, furrowing his brow, trying to catch something he thought he saw. The elf bent to his knees, feeling the familiar hum of life at the back of his brain, the same feeling he felt in a spring meadow after the new grass had grown, the new birds were born.

He placed his palm onto the ground, and felt the warmth of life seep into his fingers. Despite the desperate situation, he smiled, stroking the ground with shivering fingertips. "The _winterflowers,_" he whispered to himself, staring at the silver blossoms adorning the frosty soil. "They blossom only when the ground freezes." He let his eyes fall shut, savouring the feel of their life. "There is hope yet." 


	9. Where Paths Divide

Meeting in the Woods

**Chapter Nine**

Where paths divide 

I'm so incredibly dumbfounded by how well met this story is. Usually, this time of the year, namely the month which includes my birthday, midterms, the new year, school coming back in, etc. etc. is a time where I have excuses to curl in the corner and look sullen. You guys make me feel so special with your beautiful reviews, I don't think I'll do that this year. Thanks. 

This story's more than half-done as of right now, If I decide to conclude it when I think I will. I'm not sure yet if I should write a sequel-that'll depend on if you guys think it's worth it! =^^= But in the meantime I'll try and make the story more readable…longer chapters, more flashbacks and explanations, etc. Apparently it's hard to follow without them!

_In response to your reviews:_

_Celestra: Oh. Your threats were just that traumatizing! Hence this chapter coming out…It was all the fear from your threats. Yes. LOL Sorry about cutting up your calendar-and about making poor little Legly so brutalized. He's really got some issues happening._

_T.G.O: LOL! Glad you liked all my madness descriptions…The last chapter took me a bit longer than the other ones because I couldn't get some of them right, though it still was sort of rushed…*shudders* I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've put a lot more time in it-I didn't have to rush this one. LOL concerning the length of your FQT: It was still very flattering despite the shortness! XD _

_Italics thingamabobber: Errrm…HTML is a coding language when you're making websites so you can personalize them more than with Yahoo! Builder or whatever…Hyper text markup language! Whoot! _

_Thank you SO much for reviewing my poems…LOL I'm glad they're not just wasting space on FF-net *COUGHS SUGGESTIVELY* Awww…Legly's crying…that's so bloody adorable! *clings to her terrified action figure* ROFL I just got that whole Pippin thing…Too clever for my mind. _

_Mouse: Aragorn's there for EVERYBODY! That's cause he's Aragorn =^_-=_

_Evil Spapple Pie: Yeah…Um um I have an explanation to the madness weather! Ok, they're going south, and the fall's going wonky because next fall's going to be a historical one…And this fall was LATE so Mother Nature's doing all she can to make up lost tim-oh, forget it. Yeah, LOL You're right-I'm god-moding. Sorry. LOL Subtle hints noted and put into play during the course of this chapter. I wasn't sure if FF-net was going crazy just for me…good to know my computer isn't completely of her rocker._

_Baby: Sorry the fic couldn't be up at that very instant LOL…Hope this isn't much worse, I suppose it's several instances later, but still… ROFL We got our grades back for our portfolios, my art teacher gave me 92 and then put a whole bunch of ?????????????s….Aaah, the effect this elf has on us all._

_Do you scan any of your art? I bet it's beautiful-I'd love to see some! =^^=_

_Da Twickstar: All Legly knows about our dear old Aragorn is that he's called Aragorn/Strider and grew up in the house of Elrond…But he'll have to find out if he wants to do that whole sexy spaz-out at the council of Elrond, so I suppose I should get cracking…Thanks for reminding me! As for the pain infliction, throughout the course of writing this story me and the many raving fangirls have come up with some explanations….(A) Because we want to mother him, (B) Because we want to visualize him all sweaty and writhing, (C) Because he'd be all helpless and adorable…. LOL I know that's what possess me to read it. Thanks for your review!_

_Kaimelieamin: Was that interesting like when teachers call you special? LOL! I'm glad my flashbacks are in the right places…This is the first fic I've actually written involving them, and I was quite nervous they'd override the story…As for the poems-if people don't read them, they SHOULD. (Seriously, check out her beautiful poetry etc.: *http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=185959) __CAN'T WAIT to read Greenleaf and be jealous of your action scenes! =^^=_

_Anduin: LOL Glad it helps calm down, and hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for your review!_

_Lani: Aragorn is a bit embarrassed at the location of his frostbite…LOL. Winterflowers are just random creation for emotional impact in my story LOL-I didn't know what to call them, because I'm frankly more unoriginal than…a Chinese Authentic Peanut Cake (sorry bout that, reading wrappers). Enjoy this chapter! =^^=_

_Elentari Manwe: *beams* Your enthusiasm makes me happy! Thanks for your review-hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_LAXgirl: *blushes* Aww…thanks so much! I'm, again, glad I didn't screw up on all the flashbacks like I thought I would…As for all your questions *smirks* We'll just have to wait and see, no? Thanks for the midterm-blessing---*has a temporary breakdown*--, and likewise to you! =^^=_

_Imbefaniel: Glad you like, and I hope this chapter isn't awful for you =^^=. I have this awful plague-I can't remember the names of all the different formations of the continents, or the chemical formulation for PIE or whatever that I learned yesterday, but I can learn the words to a song I like in ought seconds. What song are you learning? =^^=_

_Celestra:*nods sadly* N.D Makes me mad to….LOL_

_LegalanGreenleaf: LOL! Glad you can breathe again-don't die on me, I need your reviews to stay alive! LOL =^^=_

_SharonToggle: Hopes this helps to sate those needs =^_-=_

100 reviews! And nine chapters! Considering this started out as an old one-chapter story…LOL…I'm absolutely thrilled that y'all are enjoying this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

***

            _Chin up. Eyes straight. Shoulders back. Chest out. Not that far. Stand up straight, child, you're not an orc. Straighter! Legolas looked down at the ground, battling back a surprising wave of emotion. He found a stick on the ground, and idly tossed it into the low flames._

            The storm continued to rage outside, unyielding. Snow had already filled over the narrow entrance to the pair's shelter, blocking them in. The air they got was bitterly cold, occasionally laced with snow that filtered in through the crevices around their heads. 

            Aragorn, huddled into the angle produced by two inward-facing stones, his body wrapped in all the garments and blankets Legolas could find in his pack, tilted his head back to watch the snake of smoke slither out through the small semicircular chimney at the top of their cavern.

            "I reckon we'll be stuck here for at least the night," Legolas murmured. "The snow isn't going to stop for an elf and a man-no matter how dire the circumstances." Though Legolas curled up the corners of his light lips as he spoke, the satire in his voice was lost on the obvious disappointment in his eyes. He wanted to move on.

            Aragorn shivered slightly, and nodded, drawing a blanket around his shoulders. He closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing evenly. Though he had lived through many winters more bitter than the one approaching, he had worn little more than his traveling clothes at the time the storm hit. 

            Legolas slid his eyes partly shut, drowsy from the mix of adrenaline wearing off and the strong, hard slide of smoke thick in the small chamber. Eyesight bleared by a tangle of eyelashes, he watched one of the awkward silver flowers-petals flaring outwards like a daisy, but the stem stouter, the blossoms more tightly clustered, that grew just inside the cave. 

            "Rivendell cannot be far yet," Legolas murmured sleepily. Aragorn nodded, bitterly chewing on the corner of his lip. A brusque tingling had spread over his left elbow, the first joint to defrost. It felt though a thousand dagger-points pressed at his skin from the inside-out. "Should the storm wane by morn, and we can get out-we will be able to reach Rivendell by sundown."

            Aragorn moaned softly in pain, rolling his head into the angle of the wall, arching his back. Legolas winced sympathetically, having heard about frostbite, and of how cold effected mortals. He knew that Aragorn was thawing, quite literally, his bones shifting, resetting.

***

            Legolas couldn't stop thinking. He felt though his mind was a puzzle, hopelessly ripped apart, the pieces flipped, nonsensical, unable to fit together. Aragorn had fallen into a fitful sleep, but Legolas knew he would find no comfort in slumber, this night. Too many thoughts threatened to overtake his brain-he needed to sort them out.

            But the more he thought, the more confused the elf got, the more absolutely helpless he felt. Hands clasped, crossed over his chest for comfort, Legolas desperately searched through his brain, clawing at the fleeting thoughts of hope as they drooped out of sight. 

            His mother's death, his brother's sword, glimmering, his father's hands, relaxed at his side, while Legolas' fists quivered, held too tight. The broken vase, and the insensitive cold thrill as the glass cut into his wrist…Then the calm, the absolute serenity that overcame the young elf, sitting composedly on his father's floor…The streaks of wine-coloured blood over the elf's clothes…And Chyra's arms, surprisingly strong for such a slight form, the hot sobs of his brother into Legolas' neck as, without thrill, or fright, he felt himself slowly die…

            Legolas shuddered, groping at his cheek, dragging his nails along the faultless skin, dragging triplet trails of red, red on the alabaster of his cheeks.

            And the man, that loathsome man, his robust form and stringy fingers as they traces along the angle of Legolas' jawbone, as his harsh lips felt along the Elf's chest. And the numb, the comfortable senselessness that overwhelmed Legolas as the heat came, as the flames licked just below his form, or as the blade would trace the lines of his peeking ribs…

            The sheer, bloodthirsty lust of the man as he grabbed Legolas by the neck, devouring the elf's delicious mouth, unmercifully moving his hand below the waistband of Legolas' breaches, moaning out…

            Aragorn shuddered from sleep, blinked his eyes open, to see the normally tranquil elf shuddering in a defensive pose, his knees drawn to his chest, and his brow buried into the crevice between his knees, rocking slowly back and forth, his concealed sobs hidden by the wailing wind and the crackles of the dying fire.

~*~

            "Legolas?" murmured Aragorn, drawing himself alongside the elf. It was such an odd sight, seeing the elf-any elf-cry. This one had completely poured his soul, his bitter past and pending future, the frightfully real present that gripped at his belly into each of his tears. 

            Legolas weakly batted an arm towards his companion, not lifting his head. "Don't," Legolas choked, resting his head on his knee, turning his face away from Aragorn. "You need rest."

            "I feel well," replied Aragorn, pleadingly cocking his head to the side, stepping forward a pace to set a hand on Legolas' trembling shoulder. Indeed, at the sight of the broken elf, like he had been so many nights before, though not crying, just sullen, his pain had seemed to dim, no longer meaningful. "Legolas-what is wrong? Speak, mellon nin-you do yourself no favours with this."

            Legolas weakly shook his head, burying his head into his legs, rocking slowly, back and forth. Still, he could not help the tears, the tears at memory, at lack of control, tears at tears. "Nowt. Just…Nowt," the elf spat, surprisingly begrudging. Aragorn only shook his head again, shifting still closer to the elf, now cornered against a stone.

            "Don't, Legolas." Aragorn murmured. Legolas was startled-though he knew the Ranger, Aragorn, was far more than just a man-he was a friend, an ally, quite unlike anything or anybody Legolas had known. But, could he tell him? Could he let the emotions and the thoughts that had always existed, always been the secretive part of the Prince that no one knew, out? 

            Then Aragorn's arm, friendly, warm, and comforting, was set about Legolas' shoulder, and the smaller elf was drawn up to Aragorn's side, the man willing Legolas' head against the side of his chest. "Tell me," Aragorn pleaded, the elf squeezing his eyes shut, whimpering in pain. 

            "My mother died when I was very young," Legolas breathed, his voice lost in his throat, thick with pain, centuries of isolated pain finally elicited, like poison, from the grieving form of the beautiful elf by the rugged man, ten days ago a savior, a stranger, and nothing more than forgettable.

~*~

            Legolas swept over to the entrance of the cramped cave. His fingertips gracefully swept overtop of the thawing soil, the hoary flowers. During the day, the storm had waned, the snow melting down, exposing the rocky topsoil again.

            "We should go," Legolas said determinedly. Though he felt weak, as though his spirit and he had faced each other physically-though he had won, the fight was long, and vicious, full of foul-plays and low-blows, left him shuddering, wounded, but still victorious. "We want to reach your home by nightfall."      

            The elf ducked out of the cave, emerging into the sunlight. Though the remnants of the storm hung to the environment, the boulders adorned with unmelted snow, frost playing intricate designs over the shale, the sun still bore down as viciously as it had the summer previous. The air was cold, the wind bitter, but the sun warming. 

            Aragorn slid out afterwards, less graceful, glancing about the rocky clearing. He watched as the Elf wove between the boulders, emerging finally from the awkward crags onto the plateau overlooking an abrupt, sharp incline. He paced back over to Aragorn. "We've got to cross a valley-down then up, you see-then there is little distance between us and your home," he said helpfully.

            Aragorn tilted his head back, almost answering. But before he could speak, a blur of black streaked from behind a boulder, even catching the elf off-guard. The familiar sensation of being imprisoned grasped Legolas by the recently freed heart as his arms were forced behind his back, expertly bound his wrists in rope. 

            Another figure, equally spry, nimbly grasped Aragorn, restraining the man. The two black-clad men held their prisoners tight, a small herd of hunters closing in at every side, encircling the two. Legolas struggled, growling from the corner of his mouth.

            Aragorn lashed out backwards, catching his captor in the forehead-the man crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Quickly, Aragorn drew his sword, swinging it threateningly towards the captors. "Release him!" Aragorn snarled, brandishing his blade.

            The only figure clad in a colour not black-a whispy cloak of the purest ivory-nodded to the man behind Legolas, and quickly a blade was pressed against the hollow of the Prince's collarbone.

            "Drop the weapon," sang the leader's voice, dark, masculine, and unmerciful. "And we shall let the elf live-and you." 

            Aragorn let his blade slip from his fingers, Legolas' eyes widening in shock, as Aragorn threw up his arms, shrugging slightly. "Take him," the ranger said, slowly. Legolas' eyes filled with shock. He struggled against the arms of his captor, once again, screaming out-"Traitor! You bastard-how?" 

            Aragorn was led away at the arms of a different man, not even bother to resist.

            The white-clad man swept over, impossibly graceful. With brutal force, he clubbed Legolas over the head. The elf limpened, and fell from the man's arms. The men watched watched, as the elf's eyes fell shut, blood pooling from a cut at his temple, his body crumpled, lifelessly deposited over the ground, head cradled in the snowy pebbles and the silver winterflowers. 


	10. The Bohemians

****

Meeting in the Woods 

Chapter Ten

__

The Bohemians 

__

My english notebook took a lot less time than I thought it would to compile-so I have enough time to write Chapter Ten! Hope that last chapter didn't traumatize any of you too much…I sort of got freaked out after I re-read it, because it really does seem like I killed off our favourite elf. But, as I earlier mentioned, this is NOT an AU fic., and therefore CLEARLY Legolas couldn't be dead. Besides, though I have the heart to do some seriously evil stuff to our wonderful elf, I couldn't kill him-that'd be too awful.

In response to your reviews: 

Legolas_Freak: Breathe…read the above paragraph. I don't really want to re-write the last chapter, because then it would take twice as long to get this one up, and…who wants that? I guess I am sort of evil, but he isn't dead, don't worry.

Bobo: Tee-hee! Glad you enjoyed it, and I hope this chapter works for you =^^=

Baby: LOL Sorry about the cliffhangers…As for bribes, A/L friendship fics. Make EVERYBODY happy =^^= How'bout something where Legolas isn't the totally submissive-raped-innocent-tortured-captured-AGAIN-bloody-hell kind of thing? LOL Just a suggestion =^^= Hope I got this chapter up fast enough so your Kuizu wasn't disrupted! Too bad about the scanner-I really wanted to see your stuff. 18 by 24?! Bloody hell-you must be talented. If my art's any bigger than your ordinary bond paper, it can't get the proportions right. Enjoy this chapter =^^=

Reginabean: *smiles innocently* In response to your cliffhanger question; it's not only Legly I like to torture! *cackles*…Um….Sorry about that LOL Thanks for your review! Enjoy!

*idly sips at cola*

evil spapple pie (not snapple): Nah, not Saruman—didn't realise that resemblance there. Argh. I really need to think before I do anything. Hope this chapter explains-and hope you enjoyed Legly's little breakdown back there, it was partially inspired by all your subtle hinting! LOL. *glares along with* … …. ….Okie dokie…Enjoy! =^^=

Ithildin: LOL…sorry, it's already tonight…but I tried *sighs at self-failure* Enjoy! =^^=

Anduin: But of course! Enjoy it! =^^=

Mouse: *nods somberly* Indeed, I have subjected our poor little Legly to more pain. But I have my reasons! I swear, it's not just for vulgar, easy and sadistic pleasures! Well, a bit maybe, but really, it helps the plot! LOL! Thanks for your review =^^=

Ringbearer: Oooh…I want to do that too….*purrs*…Wait, maybe we're thinking of diffrerent things. LOL of COURSE he lives, but I appreciate your stunned-ness. Enjoy this chapter! =^_-= What what? 

***

"Aragorn?" Elrond asked, glancing up in shock. His foster son leaned against a mahogany bookshelf for support, face ruddy from cold. Panting, he wiped frost from his forehead, shaking his hand, dismissive, as Elrond signaled for help.

"Something's gone wrong," Aragorn panted hoarsely. He had covered the distance between where Legolas had been taken and Rivendell in flat hours, and was now graced with trembling legs, his breath jumping painfully from his mouth, and a completely ice-dashed figure. 

Elrond quirked an eyebrow, looking over Aragorn's form. The ranger's clothes were tattered in places, his pack thrown over one shoulder, his blade missing from its sheath. "You've only been gone a fortnight-I expected you to be on that hunting trip for at least a month." 

Aragorn shook his head, clearing the blood from his lip with a brusque swipe with the back of his hand. "The nomads-they took him, they took him…" Aragorn slumped against the bookshelf, letting gravity slowly drag him to the cold tile of the library floor. Elrond discarded his book, quickly sweeping over to Aragorn's side, and kneeling beside him.

"Aragorn? Took who?" Elrond pressed, brow knitted with bafflement. He placed his delicate palm on Aragorn's forehead, only to have it batted away. Aragorn rested his head against the side of the bookshelf, captivated by the severity of the situation. "Start from the beginning," prompted Elrond, offering Aragorn his arm.

Aragorn was led over to one of the overstuffed chesterfields, falling into the warmth of the chair, not having realized how much he missed Rivendell until know. Even though he'd only been away a short time, it was home, a place he hated to leave. Aragorn sucked in a breath, hating the way it caught in his throat, brutalizing his seemingly torn lungs.

"There was a scream in the night," he began.

~*~

The elf was light, and pliant, easy to carry. He was carried like a baby in the strong arms of one of the black-clad warriors, draped dramatically over the man's crooked elbows, a waterfall of golden hair tumbling downwards from his awkwardly inclined head.

"Why'd we let the man go?" a man, nearing the back of the horde, wanted to know. He had picked up Aragorn's blade, marveling at how light it was, how the hilt transferred so seamlessly into a wickedly pointed blade. It was clearly of elvish make.

"He's nobody. He'd be no use as a hostage-and he's no where near as pretty as this one," replied the leader calmly. He had pulled back his hood, revealing a face that would have been handsome had it not been so gaunt, haggard from lack of sleep, and from years of vagabonding. He had golden eyes, slashed downwards, almost felinic in appearance. His lips were tight, cracked and browned. 

"They return!" A voice called from the heart of a rough camp. A hundred heads looked up, quirking over towards the returning horde. A woman jumped to her feet, gesturing wildly in their direction. "They've got a hostage-the prospect of wealth's at hand!"

__

The speaker was young, a woman with gentle waves of ebony hair, her arms and hands adorned with acute henna designs. Her eyes were rimmed with black painted, and her clothes were shabby, her slacks baggy, her low-cut shirt covered in a rough mesh jacket.

The leader beamed, embracing her warmly. As she lifted her arm, the sun glinted of the collection of golden bangles up her forearm, jingling like china as they slid, slowly, one by one down from her wrist to her elbow, a melody unique to her.

Legolas was set into a canvas hammock, his arms quickly twisted behind his head, the wrists tied at the opposite side of the slender tree that held up the hammock. One of the abstruse figures hunched at the elf's side, probing fingertips seeking out the gash on his temple, smearing a thick paste of pungent herbs onto the cut. 

The elf moaned, stirring. The girl watched her head laid onto the warmth of the man's shoulder. She raised an arm, sliding a lock of coal black hair behind her ear. The elf turned his head towards the source of the musical tinkling of the jewelry. He beat his eyes open, focusing them on the odd scene before him.

He was in some sort of tent town, the triangle rooftops of at least a hundred canvas dwellings in a half-circle around where he lay. People, dressed in dark colours, mingled in between the haphazard community, or huddled around campfires, speaking in low voices about their _new hostage. _

The dark-eyed girl infront of him beamed as the elf awoke, and the healer dropped back a step, then vanished into the throng of seemingly identical beings. "He's awake," she murmured to the white-clad man.

Legolas furrowed his brow, trying to look angry beyond the fear and confusion pulsating in his mind. "Who are you?" 

"We," the man replied, his voice high, distant, as if it was hovering far away. He flourished dramatically, sweeping his left arm out to it's full length, then the right, palms upwards, indicating the community that lived about, "are nomads, the travelers of the day and night. We," he continued, a small smirk forming over his features, "are the bohemians." 

~*~

Elrond stared at Aragorn numbly. Many times during the stunned silence that followed Aragorn's painful story, Elrond had opened his mouth, slightly, as if about to speak, but he couldn't find the words.

"So the missing Prince has been found," he murmured, clumping a handful of his hair into a fist, tilting his head into his hand as he did. Aragorn knew this as a characteristic symbol of complete frustration. 

"He was kidnapped," Aragorn repeated numbly. He watched Elrond worriedly, waiting for an answer.

"Why didn't you fight them, Aragorn? You claim this elf is your friend, but you let them take him away." 

"There were too many for me to take on," Aragorn said slowly. He looked at the rug, more and more thinking he shouldn't have given in so easily. "I thought if I let them take him, I'd still have my life, then at least I'd have enough…well, life, to go back, find the nomads, save Legolas. If I resisted, they would kill me, or him."

Elrond nodded. "You must go back, Aragorn. You mist find the nomads, and set them free. Though you tell me Legolas withstood torture much worse than flat-out pain at the hands of this vulgar man, I doubt he could do so if ever such torture was exerted on him by a mass of people. He's a strong elf-I knew that, from the decades I knew him. Strong enough to withstand rape once. But Aragorn-if you don't save him soon…He will die."

***

__

Pretty short, I know…I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I meant to continue with it, but if I did there wouldn't be an appropriate place to cut it off…You'll have to wait until tomorrow to get the next chapter, folks-I'm going to see TTT again LOL.

Much luv and such, 

~Kayte

__


	11. Detainees and Defenders

Meeting in the Woods 

**Chapter Eleven**

_Detainees and Defenders_

**Notes on Bohemians **

_Somebody reviewed this story with some quite sharp remarks on how I was insulting the culture of those native to Bohemia by the reference to the Romany Warriors in my last chapter. I just wanted to note that, though Bohemians are also those native to Bohemia, they are also defined as (A) A gypsy, or (B) An itinerant person; a vagabond. Any confusion on this topic I may have caused is GREATLY regretted, and I hope you don't hate me for not specifying. _

_(If you want to check this for yourself, check out www.dictionary.com.)_

**_You've tried to kill! You've tried sedating! But you just can't stop…KayteUnfading!_**

I'm terribly sorry for the length of the last chapter; it was party due to the fact that I couldn't find a good place to end it after I kept on going, and partly because my friends were starting Black Hawk Down without me. Have you seen that movie? It's phenomenal-really exciting, and not vulgar like most of the war movies that have come out lately (by vulgar I mean awful, not bloody.) Plus, Orly looks TOTALLY hot in it. Like, really. Eleven on the drool scale. 

Also-I didn't update yesterday because my friends were down, so I brought them to the mall to see TTT-but it didn't start until 7:30 so we went and saw Chicago-it was a fun film, if you're into whorey musicals! LOL

_In response to your reviews: _

_Legolas_Freak (very mad): You're still reading this? LOL I Thought from your last review you'd be trying to find me and kill me. Again, sorry for being a bitch to Legolas and all, hope this chapter helps make me seem less mean. Thanks for your review =^^=_

_Yoink Daydurfurits: LOL!! Thanks for your review, sorry for not having this chapter up until now…Enjoy!_

_Tithen Min: ROFL! I hope you don't fall off your chair, and if you do, I hope you have a very lovely pillow or a pile of gold to fall into =^^= Enjoy this chapter!_

_Evil Spapple Pie: Bohemians/Nomads/Gypsies/Vagabonds/Romany are basically, by my definition (and therefore the one I used in the story) are people without set homes-they wander about the countryside in large groups, setting up camp wherever the hunt is best or where the sun is warmest. Quite literally a nomad is a wanderer. Hope that clears some stuff up-and enjoy this chapter =^^=_

_Linsy: All right! *poof* Posted more! Hope you enjoy! _

_Anduin: LOL Of course he wouldn't…Legolas is much to sex-um, a good friend. *coughs* Thanks for your review LOL_

_Celestra: Aww…Thank you SO much for adding me-I can't believe you think I'm that good, particularly considering how amazing your fics are. Anxiously waiting for some good Legolas torture fics! *cackles sadistically and strokes action figure* LOL Thanks again for your review!_

_Azteca: *blinks and BLUSHES madly* Thanks! As for the Legolas weakness thing…I would have loved to make him the strong (beautiful golden godlike munchkin) elf we all know he is, but that would've totally ruined the two chapters after chapter nine….But thanks for the suggestion =^^= In future fics, he'll definitely not be so…submissive? I know that's not the word I'm looking for. LOL! I thought it was site, but now you've got me thinking. Syte looks a lot cooler. ROFL Hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters!_

_ElfGirl: *blushes* Thanks! Enjoy =^^=_

_Lani: ROFL I've never thought of it that way…Maybe I do…*strokes action figure thoughtfully* (as a note, it is physically impossible for me to hate Legolas, because he is FAR to sexy ROFL) LOL Hope you enjoy this not-so-very-much-torturing-Legolas-chapter! _

_LAXgirl: *beams* Thank you so much! Sorry I couldn't post this as quickly as I wanted-don't hate me!_

_Skywise: *giggles sheepishly* … ….teehee….Enjoy! _

_Imbefaniel: Tee-hee! Clubbing hot elves makes me powerful! *rubs hands together* ROFL Enjoy this chapter!_

_Allora Gale: Yeah…Legolas isn't exactly having the best of luck at this point in time XD Hope you find this chapter before tomorrow morning =^^=_

_Goma-Ryu: Aaah! Legolas can't die, there's no way I'd be able to kill him. ROFL Thanks for your review._

_Amy: ROFL Yay!! TTT! *dances around* Sorry 'bout keeping you up…Hopefully this shows up before 2AM =^^=_

_Itarilde: ROFL I dunno, Kayte just seems so much more suiting…*smiles innocently* LOL Glad you liked-enjoy this chapter!_

_Baby: XD Anxiously waiting my bribe-reply. I just went and saw TTT for the ninth time yesterday---I really need a life. And I bet you are talented! Most people who say they're crap at art turn out to be the next Renoir. I totally enjoy working with charcoal pencils, but graphite blocks drive me crazy-it goes everywhere. I hope you can scan something, cause I bet it's amazing! =^^=_

_G: See note at top of chapter. Perhaps before being so outwardly mean to me you could take out a dictionary XD Nah, just kidding mate. Thanks for the criticism, and again terribly sorry if I offended anybody!_

_Bobo: He is FAR too cute. There's something about him that's just….I dunno, un-kill-a-ble. Y'know? LOL! Enjoy =^^=_

_Meneharma: Arghable, I'll never get this elvish thing right…I was just using the quotes directly from TTT (XD When Aragorn's on his horse infront of Helm's deep talking to it…aaaah serious life lacking happening here.)_

_NOTE: I KNOW I missed some of your reviews-I'm extremely sorry, and if I did don't hate me-I still totally appreciate them. I have all my reviews saved onto my computer, and will write up my thanks in the next chapters. =^^= Until then, enjoy this chapter, and be happy!_

***

          Thick scents of spiced meats and rough ales mixed with the comforting aroma of pine from the forest. Lying miserably, hands and ankles bound, on the hammock, Legolas wondered, as he had for the last three days, in and out, lying uncomfortably ridged on his back, about many things. Though, that night in the cave, he felt he sorted through some of the more distant problems, the new ones seemed to invade his brain just as importantly.

          The bohemians had drifted away from the trodden clearing where Legolas lay, leaving him alone with the intermingled scents and the storm-tossed thoughts breaking against the shores of his mind. Who were these men and women and children, so thickly intertwined like one family though they clearly belonged to several? They had called themselves the bohemians, the nomads of the crags. 

          But what did they want with a harmless-looking elf? Legolas knew, beyond the layers of himself that he absolutely despised, he was beautiful-his form lithe, attractive to behold, fair skin and sweeping golden hair in complete contrast with the irregular tans and choppy black bobs of these men. But so far, the only ones who advanced on him were mystified children in hand-sewn garb, passing their corpulent fingertips again and again over the elf's arms and face.

          It wasn't until that evening that he knew. The leader, once dressed in the exceptional shades of ivory, had replaced his garb with the simpler black slacks and loose jerkins that seemed appropriate to his people. Legolas stirred automatically as the figure shifted into view, followed by a disheveled bloke of no more than fifteen. 

          "We don't know who to tell we've got him," came the lad's voice, lowered so for the elf not to hear. Like all humans, ignorant on the subject of elves, he turned his back on the creature to mute his voice, striking his head forward to murmur to his cardinal.

          The elf blinked, incoherently letting out a sigh of disbelief.

          "He was on the path to Rivendell. I'd bet you bacon he's one of that El-El-Elro…Elf lord's sons. The elves are rich, have you seen their garb? And no way all their women could look so magnificent without at least some sort of alteration," replied the leader. He glanced about, his eyes darting over to the elf, who stared dully in the other direction, trying to look pensive. 

          "We dare not send note to Rivendell, Chief, their leaders wouldn't' hesitate in sending their full armies after this creature, particularly if he is who you say he is." The lad shook his head, fingering a curl blankly. 

          "Then you are to ride out to Rivendell, to give the message directly, and in secret, to their Lord. Tell him if a single elf is spotted within ten leagues of our camp we'll slay them without hesitation." The leader narrowed his eyes at the adolescent, then impatiently gestured towards the east. "GO!"

          The elf shivered, subconsciously dropping his gaze to the ground. _I'm  a hostage, the elf realised. He hoped Elrond would have the presence of mind not to deny Legolas as his son, else surely one of the twisted blades of these nomads would be cold to Legolas' throat._

          "Wait!" called the leader impatiently, angrily gesturing towards the retreating lad. He walked into the clearing, dagger at hand, hovering over the immobile elf, who stiffened, holding himself ridged, resistant to any pending pain.

          The dagger swept down, rippling the air around Legolas' ears, before catching onto the stiff material of his tweed cloak. Carefully, the man slit a square of fabric from the elf's cloak, then handed it to the impatient lad hovering behind him. He grabbed the cloth, and shoved it under his belt, then urgently rushed off again.

          Legolas arched his back, suddenly understanding the danger he was in. What would happen if Elrond didn't know who this blonde with the man's cloak was? Would not they kill him without hesitation? Or would he be forced, once again, at the rough hands of men, towards that cliff-edge he knew so well?

***

          Aragorn sat on the edge of his four-poster bed, shaking his head in disbelief at Elrond, eyes wide with shock. He fisted the bedspread in shivering hands. "I can't go back there, not alone,"

          "We cannot send any of the elves. Aragorn, you know I want to help you, and Mirkwood would be impossibly grateful if I were to return their missing Prince, I'm sure. But I simply cannot risk it. If the Romany got their hands on any of the Rivendell elves, they would certainly kill them-by conventional means, or somehow else. You'll have more luck on your own,"

          Aragorn winced, directing his gaze towards the velvety blue of his bedspread. "Fine," he whispered towards the bed, closing his eyes. He felt impeding fright enclose his heart-that threatening man, clothed in white, and the hundred guards around, strong hands clasped on sword-hilts. 

~*~

          Legolas furrowed his brow in concentration, biting deeply onto his tongue to keep from crying out in frustration. His pale, rangy fingers slowly curved inwards, towards the rope that bound his wrists. Though the rope had been looped and bound expertly, Legolas was determined to have it unwound before gloaming.

          Arching his back, he quickly tossed his hair behind his shoulders, fisting one hand, drawing it as far back from the other one as he could, spacing the twin wrists a hairsbreadth. Legolas struggled to draw his arms awkwardly above his head on the other side of the tree, slowly bringing them down again, thumb tip tracing the bark.

          _There! _He thought triumphantly, and quickly hitched the ropes overtop of a minute knot in the bark, curving upwards like a hook in the wood. Frantic with desperation, Legolas craned his arms, feeling a coil of the rope catch midway onto the extruding twig. Quickly, he rubbed his wrists back and forth over the tiny knot, smirking in triumph as the first coil of rope frayed, and fell loose.

          Legolas held the rope firmly in his hands, drawn into a perfectly horizontal line between his fingers. Hunched low, he kept close to the dense thickets, dodging behind slender trees whenever he heard the soft sound of footsteps.

          Hidden behind the brush nearest to the tent he knew belonged to that man, that hideous tanned creature with the white robe, he waited patiently, kneeling on the dead leaves soundlessly. With sick amusement, he watched as the man drew himself from the tent, and walked behind it, facing the clearing where the elf had once been incarcerated.

          Instead, he was faced with an empty hammock, rocking in the early autumn wind, golden upswept leaves circling about, taunting. Legolas tensed, relishing the moment of absolute shock followed immediately by confusion and rage, the emotions playing over the normally smug face.

          The man took several steps back, a calloused hand stroking the stubble lining his quadrate, gaunt jaw in disbelief. Soundlessly, Legolas rearranged himself, positioning himself like a cat moments before pouncing, tensed. 

          The man stepped back again, looking from side to side for a glimpse of the golden creature, but instead was met by the mysterious rustling of leaves. Before he could even make a movement to turn, a sturdy, though impossibly insubstantial form was pressing into his back, and he felt the brambly coarseness of a hemp rope was crushing against his throat.

          The scream that ripped from his lips was muted, only heard by the elf poised determinedly behind him, grip not slackening even as impossibly weak arms circled to their throat, bluing fingertips desperately sought some sort of breadth to slide under, to stop the torture that cut off his breathing.

          Finally, the creature limped, arms dropping uselessly to his side, breathing cut, life spent. Legolas let gravity hold the man, drawing him to the ground, expertly snatching the man's longknife from the sheath at his waist before his broken body could crumple, finally, over the underwood.

          Legolas held the blade up to his face, sideways, laying a hand on the side, testing he weight, the balance. Ably, he swung the blade weightlessly to the side, holding it in but three fingers, before quickly grabbing it in his entire hand. Suddenly agile and energetic, he whisked through the camp, soundless like a ghost, his feet barely touching the ground.

~*~

          Aragorn lay a hand on his horse's neck, murmuring in comforting elvish as the tawny mare threw herself back, bucking wildly. Aragorn and his horse were faced with a camp, clearly one of the nomads-fires burned amidst angular tents and concaved wooden structures, pack animals ambling in hastily built fences.      

          But the camp had been faced with genocide, or so it seemed; blood was stroked over the ground, fallen weapons littering the once peaceful undergrowth. The forest stirred under the vicious wind, whipping whispy branches about the canopy, as if battling back whatever evil had overcome this camp.

          Aragorn's eyes swept throughout the seeming abandoned campsite, until they fell on a thicket of dark-clad men and women, huddled around a makeshift courtyard in the middle of their community. They spoke in hushed voices, some thick with grief, hoarse with fear, or firm with heavy, inconsolable rage.

          Fearing the worst, Aragorn dismounted, laying a palm over his horse's brow and willing it to stay. His steps heavy, he walked slowly towards the camp, hulking behind the tents, and crouching, hidden, alongside the crowd of folk.

          "…Came over…L'rych dead…" 

          "I saw it too…His throat was ringed in black…"

          "Choked…"

          "Ratarya…my dear Ratarya…wound in his belly…is he going to make it?"

          Somebody whispered something imperceptibly, and for the second time, the merciless, weather-worn faces of the black-clad bohemians turned to Aragorn, who had leaned away from his hiding place to hear their muted words, and had been caught in the talented eyes of a now orphaned child.

          Aragorn drew himself to his feet in alarm, swearing to himself at not having taken the blade Elrond had offered. _I'll not need it, _he had murmured, _they'll not see me. _Aragorn struggled to draw his uneven dagger from his belt, useless at cutting more than rope or cloth, and held it at arms length.

          "You-you are the one we spared," breathed a male voice. "You were traveling with that monster…"

          "We let him go once! Never again!" roared a voice. Aragorn blinked around in confusion, but before he could respond, his wrist drawn to throw the dagger at the first antagonist, a child's stone struck him in the head, and he knew no more.

          Deep, deep in the deepest shadows, no more than a glimpse of gold among the dark hues of the forest, the lithe form of the Golden Prince noticed Aragorn sink to the ground, encircled by the bohemians, their weapons drawn, circling slowly, in careful formation, shrouding the man finally from his keen eyes. But he make any moves to stop them-nor did any expressions befall his emotionless face, or any movements take hold of his motionless form. Nor did he care.

***

          _Awfully sorry for ending it like that. I'm going to try and get chapter twelve up today, as well. This story's probably got no more than two or three chapters left, and an epilogue, but I'm considering writing a sequel. What do y'all think?_

_          146 reviews! HOLY CRAP! You guys are so bloody awesome-I'm seriously going to go and read all of your stories when this one's over and done with. Maybe I'll write you guys a request fic or something._

_          Lots of luv and such!_

_          ~Kayte_


	12. The Gypsy Queen

Meeting in the Woods

Chapter Twelve

The Gypsy Queen 

Posting this before I can answer many of your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter-I think it's third to last including the epilogue. I really got in to writing this one, so it's pretty long…Hope that doesn't cause too many issues!

I just wanted to put a note here about Sam. Isn't Sam great? I mean, he's a cutie, he's a sweetie, and he's totally dedicated to Frodo. He didn't even get pissed off after Frodo fell for the two-billionth time or anything. Plus, he's a cook, and he likes to garden stuff. Wouldn't he be the absolutely perfect husband? I mean, he doesn't quite look like Legly, but who does? LOL Yay Sam! 

ILUVORLY: Tee-hee! Sorry about all the torture, I guess it's just in me to do that to our poor little elf. I'm glad you like the story! As for your questions: ROFL stands for Roll On Floor Laughing, like LOL but more so. LMAO is Laugh My Arse Off, in case that ever comes up =^^=. A Mary-Sue is a perfect character-for example, a beautiful tall D-Cup blonde girl with the best grades in school and a dark, mysterious past. Sort of like Legolas minus the D-Cup and female bits. I THINK! I'm not completely certain on Mary-Sue's myself LOL

Tesekian: I hope I got this chapter up quickly enough LOL I'm glad you're enjoying it…And thanks for your opinion about the sequel! Enjoy! 

Celestra: ROFL Thanks so much for your review! I'm sorry about Legly being all insensitive and stuff *sighs* Hope this chapter's up quickly enough for you! (and Legly XD) As for the action figure, my Dad gave it to me for Christmas-I'll ask him, and get back to you =) (It comes with arrows! And a workable bow! *giggles and goes off to play with it*)

December-Dream: LOL Glad you like the story! And for the Legolas torture thing…I know, hey? I mean, how did I ever get by having fun by just continually watching the movie, when I could be curled up by my computer making him all sweaty and writhing? I mean…I'm an innocent girl. XD Enjoy!

Bobo: LOL Not the story…Just my *word choice*…I guess I should've looked into it more before I just used one of the definitions? Bah. XD I wouldn't faint if I saw Legly, I would grab onto his leg until he called his lawyer for a TRO (erm, temporary restraining order for all you non-CSI obsessed)…Tee-hee! Thanks for your review! Enjoy this chapter!

_Enjoy =^^=_

***

            Legolas had traveled quickly, the paths leading around the forest he had just left surprisingly familiar in his once muddled mind. He was determined to get to the safest place he knew nearby; Rivendell, a stronghold for the elves.

            How long had it been since he had last laid eyes on one of the _quessir? _He had lingered for too long with men, untrustworthy, greedy, piggish men with grabbing fingers on calloused hands. Men with greasy hair and greedy hearts. It had been too long since Legolas had sat among the Rivendell trees and heard them whisper to him, far too long since he had heard the ballads of the _elandili. _

            The path twisted abruptly, leading through to outwards-sloping stones, angling towards the dusk sky. Legolas smiled softly, stroking the smooth, almost flawless texture of the stone, struck with the realisation he was paces away from Rivendell. He ducked into the realm of the massive dwelling, looking around in awe.

            In the distance, a thousand different songs rang out from sweet mouths, utterances of life, and of love, of all that was happy and green or gold. The air was hung with the thick, perfectly blended scents of jasmine and lavender, familiar to this Elf-Town. And the flawless curves of all the Celtic buildings rose welcomingly to the sky.

            "Legolas?" came a voice. "_Legolas?" _it repeated, burning and impeding. Legolas turned his head, seeing Elrond approaching. The moment he reached the younger elf, he enclosed him in a tight embrace, and Legolas remembered the warmth of the elves he had long ago left behind.

~*~

"Cormamin lindua ele lle, Legolas. Vedui'." [[My heart sings to see you, Legolas. Welcome.]] Elrond beamed full-heartedly at the younger elf standing before him. Though clearly weather-worn, bruised by whatever hands he had fallen into since his disappearance, disheveled by all means, he still held the standard of beauty that Elrond remembered; a resplendent golden aura of absolute perfection that clung to his form.            

"Nae saian luume'," [[It has been too long]] replied the elf. Something about his stance, the way he averted his gaze from Elrond's, and the way his voice caught in his throat as he whispered the words without meaning them, it wasn't appropriate to the usually imperial elf. He had sunk into a state beyond modesty, something far more grave-he was ashamed.

Slowly, Elrond drew himself upright, the folds of his majestic robe collapsing over the tiles of his chamber. He took a step forward, drawing himself overtop of the stooped elf, and affectionately letting a hand drop onto Legolas' shoulder. "Mani marte?" [[What happened?]] he whispered, tilting his head. He slid two fingers under Legolas' dropped chin, repositioning the Prince's head to look into his eyes. 

"Tampa tanya," [[Stop that,]] Legolas muttered in reply, grabbing Elrond's wrist, and sliding his hand away from Legolas' chin. The blonde dropped his eyes again, concentrating on the intricate stone patterns over the chamber floor, searching for the right words.

"Where is Aragorn, Legolas?" Elrond prodded, dropping unexpectedly into Westron. He tilted his head, trying to read Legolas' expression, but finding only the dark shame, the tendrils of a shady, abused past that clung to his eyes, that pressed down on the blonde's shoulders to keep him from standing upright. "_Mani marte?" _he pressed urgently, when Legolas didn't reply.

"He let them take me-I thought, perhaps, he was their ally, a spy sent out to rescue me from the hands of one foe and deposit me in the next. I suppose my thinking was folly, but it made sense to my brain, why else would he let them take me without a struggle, when he was supposed to be my friend? During the nights I lay in the nomad's care, all I thought of was how he must be the friend of these new enemies…How he had betrayed me, betrayed me while I was weak. 

            "From the forest, I saw them circle him, their knives drawn. They were moving in for a kill, I've seen that sort of action in men so many times before-I left him there. I couldn't think why they wanted to kill him, since he had delivered the goods-namely, me-so readily into their porcine hands. Yet he did look terrified.

            "Now you tell me he came back for me-that he really is your foster son? I have failed him, as a warrior, and as a friend. I should have stopped, gone to save him, but I was too overwhelmed by pride to do so…" The elf broke off, bitterly clamping his lips together, grinding his teeth. Elrond took a step back, eyes wide in disbelief.

            "They've killed my son?" he asked, his voice shuddering. Legolas looked up, the blonde's face overwhelmed with grief, his blue eyes shining with something other than shame, now, more than just history, bitter memories. Now, they were spiked with the most heartbreaking sense of guilt and self-hatred Elrond had ever seen. 

            Legolas shook his head in disbelief at Elrond's words, clumping a fistful of his own hair. "They couldn't have, they had no motives…" Legolas shook his head, looking at the ground, confusion pressing into his brain. 

            His mind became an ocean, the waves of his thoughts thrashing about, random and violent, surging through his skull painfully. He pressed a fingertip to his temple, quickly letting out a strangled breath, closing his eyes tightly. He was caught in the waves of his thoughts, struggling to keep above the surface, grabbing to anything buoyant, to any shred of hope, only to have it ripped away by the more violent torrents of water, to be forced under.

            Legolas slumped to the floor, drawing his knees to his chest. "Amin delotha sina," [[I hate this,]] he breathed through overwhelming emotion, drowning in the crushing waves of his dying hopes-Aragorn, the ranger that had saved him, from the heat, from the knives, from the crushing form of that malicious man…dead…The only friend he'd had for longer he could remember, and he had killed him… "Amin delotha amin," [[I hate me.]] 

            "Tampa, Legolas," [[Stop, Legolas.]] Elrond chided, sinking into a sofa, and cradling his face in his hands. His voice was muted by his palms, his entire visage hidden behind long hands. His voice fell from his lips in a grievous moan. "He still may live,"

            "Then I will go-I will find him!" Legolas sprang to his feet, desperately grabbing hold of the little hope Elrond had provided. Though the thought had circled through Legolas' mind, it seemed a lie, how could he still live? But from Elrond's lips, it seemed more true. 

            Elrond stood with the elf, quirking his head. "I am offering you no companions, Legolas, son of Thranduil. If my son dies, I will never forgive you."

            Legolas shook his head violently. "I will never forgive myself," he replied stiffly, clearing a strand of hair impatiently from his face. _Namaarie, Heruamin._" [[Farewell, my Lord]] Legolas quickly twisted around, his feet light, but his steps urgent, as he fled from the threshold of Elrond's home, back into the wilds that had nearly driven him mad.

            "Oh, Legolas," Elrond shook his head despairingly, biting onto the line of his bottom lip. "Tenna' ento lye omenta," [[Until next we meet.]] 

            The Lord turned away from the direction Legolas had taken, and retreated into the hallways of his castle.

~*~

            Aragorn was slumped against a tree, arms bound behind it like Legolas' had been, though he had not the comfort of a hammock, only the hard, cold thrill of uneven gravel beneath him, biting into his worn skin.

            Crouched before him was one of the most exquisite women he had ever seen. Her hair played down her shoulders like a cascade of obsidian, glimmering in the half-light of the fire and the waxing moon. Her skin, though not fair like with the elves, was still beautiful, a flawless mocha. Her eyes were dark, impossibly dark like a black hole, and Aragorn felt himself falling into them, struggling with the depth in her onyx orbs.

            Her eyebrows fell, thin like they had been painted on to her creaseless brow, as she concentrated on Aragorn's face. Her lips, the purest mahogany, parted slightly, showing a slit of off-white that made up her teeth. She lifted an arm, placing her cold hand onto Aragorn's bruised cheek, and he heard the melody of her jewelry play down her arm, as one by one each of her thin bracelets collided with the next, at her elbow.

            "You knew him," she breathed, her voice low, intoxicatingly low, nearly impossible to apprehend among the whistling of the wind and the muttering of the other gypsies that lolled about the camp. "You knew the elf that killed my L'rych, did you not?" She scanned over his face, tilting her head to the side. Her hair slid over her left shoulder. 

            She was dressed in a black jerkin that clung to her curvaceous form, and soft gray leggings that may have belonged to her dead husband. Though her voice was still gentle, melodious, and so beautifully low, it was laced with grief, and shock at her loss. 

            "I-I was traveling with him," Aragorn replied slowly, gauging the reaction that played over her face. She looked resolute, an unwavering steadfast expression that Aragorn hadn't ever remembered having seen on the females of his heritage. She was determined, poised, like a warrior; yet somehow so intensely female it was hard to behold her with mortal eyes. "He was my friend," 

            "He was in the woods the day we caught you," she murmured, craning her neck forward, her face hovering just tantalizingly out of reach from Aragorn's. He struggled to hold his head back, tried to drop his gaze from hers, but found himself once again immersed in her eyes, captivated by the hold she had over him. "He watched as the child knocked you unconscious, watched as we brought you here," she breathed. Her breath was heavy, hot, and smelt strongly of pine.

            Aragorn tensed, surprised, though relief gripped him. His friend was not dead. "Yes?" Aragorn prompted, furrowing his brow as he waited expectantly for the girl to continue.

            "I saw him. He turned, and left, left you behind-abandoning you to a certain doom. Some friend," she murmured. A small, cruel smile spread over her dark lips. "He left you to die. And, though I am not the most clever woman in these camps, I think I know why." 

            She drew out her words, giving time for realisation to sink over Aragorn's captivated form. He blinked, furrowed his brow in confusion, then concentration, then shock. "He…he did…? Why?!" 

            "You left him on the crags, Ranger. You left him to rape and death at the hands of my men. He believed you one of us…And so he left you, left you because you left him." She smiled, watching his face, before aggressively throwing her own at it, absorbing his cracked lips in her own flawless ones. Though her scent, her taste was so alluring, pressing him to continue, Aragorn fought against her invasion, into his lips, his mouth. 

            She drew back, eons passing between their eyes, slowly drawing herself to her feet. Her jerkin, once bunched about at her chest, fell down to her knees. She smiled, a mixture of searing warmth and ice coldness, before turning, leaving him alone in a flash of ebony hair and a mysterious tinkle of golden bangles.

~*~

            Legolas stopped, drawing to the sides of the road, and hiding himself behind a tree, watching as a horse quickly approached him on the road. He recognized it as the one that bore the lad that the nomad's king had sent to Rivendell.

            Allowing a moment for the horse to continue up the road, Legolas readied a bow borrowed from the _elandili, _the arrow pointing towards the approaching arrow.

            An arrow leapt soundlessly from the taught bowstring, passing without the lad's knowledge until it lodged itself firmly into his shoulder blade. Letting loose a cry of shock and pain, he toppled backwards off of his horse. 

            "_TAMPA!" _Legolas yelled at the horse, snatching the reins before the creature could run away. He redirected the creature, and led him over to the gypsy on the ground, back arched, hand clasped over his shoulder in pain.

            "Y-you!" choked the lad, staring blankly up at the elf. Slowly, the elf sunk down into a squat, and nodded gently. His hand jerked across the lad's chest, curving around the shaft of the Rivendell arrow, promptly wrenching it from the pale lad. He let loose a scream of pain, subsiding into a whimper of disbelief as the elf firmly lay his hand over the wound, pressing into it.

            "I'm sorry. But I need your horse, and I had doubts you'd let me use it unless I did this too you." Legolas tilted his head, looking into the practically-child's eyes, the tears that lay underneath them. "You're a good lad. Now listen to me, don't go to Rivendell. You'll wait here, for two days and nights, before returning to your camp. You need time to heal." Legolas reached down to his own belt, and pulled out his canteen, laying it on the ground beside the lad, along with a leaf-wrapped pastry of some elvish make. "Consume these sparingly," the elf advised.

            Faster than his eyes could catch, the teen saw the elf move from being squatted beside him to being on the back of his horse, reins at hands. He tossed the reins, sharply murmuring something in his own tongue, before disappearing opposite of the way the boy had been coming.

~*~

            Aragorn stirred in his sleep, opening an eye, just a slit. Through his jumbled eyelashes he caught the brilliance of a campfire, licking flames slowly towards the sky, spilling gray smoke through the campsite. Standing behind it, outlined in sharp light, was that mysterious woman, her once-shabby garb now made of the most brilliant ivory. 

            Her shirt clung to her chest, complimenting her build, fitting to her like a second skin. A caress of glitter spread from the inside of her chest outwards, stroking over her shoulders. The sleeves fell open at the cuffs, her jewelry still glittering at her wrists. A long skirt of the fairest alabaster had replaced her leggings, hugging to her hips before blossoming into a beautiful skirt down her legs. The hem was decorated with rose petals and tiny, precious stones, sending forth a crinkle of music each time she moved.

            By all standards, this woman, more intoxicating and dangerous before, more alluring and fatal, clad in the garb of human royalty, was the queen of the gypsies. 

            She looked over at Aragorn, causing him to wither inside, so sharp and determined were her eyes. She took a step over, extending an arm into the gloom at her side that Aragorn couldn't see, long fingers clasping around something that gleamed white under the firelight. 

            "You are the friend of one who killed my husband," she breathed, her voice no longer low, or sing-song, but the ragged voice of a broken, enraged woman. Aragorn willed his eyes open, staring up at her, magnificent and horrible, eyes flashing with rage. "You are the accomplice of the one who destroyed our camp and killed our king!" she proclaimed.

            All around, in soft voices, soft voices from hunched forms huddling just outside the light cast by the flickering firelight, agreed; "_our king, our king._"

            "How must we punish him?" she demanded, out sweeping the arm that was not clasping some alien object. 

            The reply came, numbing Aragorn's senses, drawing a hideous grin over the woman's once beautiful features. She lifted her arm, the bracelets crashing together like thunder. 

            _"Death, death…_" 

***

            Bwahaha! I absolutely LOVE ending it there…*rubs hands together and giggles maliciously* I'm going to try and get the next chapter up today as well, so don't fret too much…151 reviews! My ego is so swollen right now, it's not even funny-except it sort of is. Have I mentioned how much I love all of you for reviewing? Seriously…You guys are the best.

_            Lots of luv and such,_

_            ~Kayte =^^=_


	13. Bowsong

Meeting in the Woods

**Chapter Thirteen **

Bowsong 

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MR. BLOOM!!!!!!!! **__

Just a note: As most of you know, today is Orlando Bloom's 26th!!!! Birthday. He's not too old for me! Really, he isn't!

(LOL It's also thirteen days to MY birthday. Crazyness! Whooo!!!)

In response to your reviews: 

_Legolas_Freak: =^^= Glad the story's finally playing out to your liking. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if there ever is a sequel, it as well._

_ElvenMaid: Thank you for your review…If I do keep on going---which I more and more want to---I'll definitely have your review in part to thank for it! =^^= Thanks so much!_

_MysticalMagic: Right now, it would seem! LOL =^^=_

_Celestra: OMG ROFL! Thanks for the compliments =^^= But I'm not to sure about NOT taking over the world…bwahaha. AS SOON AS I READ THIS REVIEW I made a list of all the stuff I need for a shrine! I have my lovely action figure, sweet-smelling insense burning in front, a halo of tea-lights and a backdrop covered in photos…I'll take a picture and scan it when I can get my monitor working LOL I still have to ask about where my dad got it…I'll get back to you. Enjoy this chapter =^^=_

_OH! Reminds me. Does anybody know how to make it so my monitor has more that 16 colours? I had to re-install windows, and when I did, the other two hundred and forty colours were missing in action. Totally appreciate any help on this topic =^^= My email addy's Kentucky_Fried_camels@hotmail.com (I also have MSN *hint hint* LOL)_

_Zara: *beams* Yaaay! Thank you so much for your wonderful review! Hope you enjoy the rest!_

_SharonToggle: All right…*POOF* There you go =^^= Enjoy!_

_Tithen Min: Whew! I was having a stress attack there. LOL! Glad you got a new chair-I DID TOO! Yay! We could starta  club! Some random person: Um…or not… XD Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for your review! =^^=_

_Elentari Manwe: Meh. I figured if Peter Jackson could have uruk heads on sticks, I could do my own little reference LOL…No, actually I hadn't noticed that whole chant-resemblance, hope it doesn't alienate too many of you =^^= Thanks so much for your review! I hope you enjoy this (issue-resolving) chapter._

_Natalie: *blushes* Aww…glad you're enjoying it! Mmm…beans =^^=_

_Imbefaniel: Yeah…it was sort of terrible wasn't it? *cackles* Hope this chapter makes up for my evil cliff-hanger! Bah…I chew my pens when people do cliffhangers…It's sort of useful, though-I never lose my pens because nobody wants to borrow them, the ends are all chewed…LOL! Enjoy! As soon as this chapter's up and running, I'm going to go read your story =^^= I bet it's spectacular._

_Tesekian: LOL Hope this was fast enough…Enjoy!_

Ithildin: Hope you enjoyed all those other chapters…this one isn't a cliffhanger-so YAY! Glad that somebody else knows it's Orly's birthday…I tried to throw a party but my friends all thought it was crossing the line in between super-crazy-fan-girl and rapist-stalker-girl, so I was stopped. Sad sad.

_GypsyQueen: Aww! Your reviews were so beautiful I named a chapter after you! Well…they coincidentally have the same name, I still get credit, right? LOL! Aragorn fan, eh? Well, more of Legly for me! *worships brand-new shrine quickly* Aye, Elrond's being a bit OOC…but I couldn't make the plot work unless I had the two alone, so…Yess…LOL Enjoy this chapter =^^=_

_Evil Spapple Pie: … *smiles mysteriously* We'll see!! Enjoy =^^=_

_TwoTrees: Thanks for your review-the quote was well-selected, and certainly eased my guilt on the situation a bit. Thanks. =)_

_Sabercrazy: Everything about how sexy Legly always looks is probably what provokes us to torture him-but never so he looks un-sexy! LOL…mmm…tortured elf…drrooooolll…As for poor Aragorn being foul, I suppose it's supposed to be in reference to the books, where he was all scared and worn, not so manly and leonine like in the movies. I'll let you give Estel the sponge bath ;-)_

_Baby: *pouts* I haven't seen Signs. Is it good? I've been spending too much time at LoTR-TTT as you can possibly tell…Aaaahhh what a geek I am *smiles proudly* I don't know why don't get any reviews-I read __Watching the Man really quickly-I still have to review it, don't worry-and I thought it was spectacular. I'm as shocked at how many reviews I've gotten for this (though overjoyed)…(Check out Baby's stories, people! http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=321249…They're good, I promise =^^=)___

_Annon.: Yes, Elrond was sort of OOC…I suppose in the year after Aragorn and Legolas met and when we were introduced to him in the film he had some serious therapy or some shokobuku…Serious mental kick to the head, that is. Hope you weren't too miffed by my slight error on Elrond's personality, and still are sticking round to read this chapter =^^=_

_Shauna: LOL Hope this helps you find out what happens…*gives self a confused look* Which I suppose it should…Oh, bah._

_Bobo: Tons of reviews. It's absolutely overwhelming (and so bloody appreciated it makes me sick LOL =^^= Words don't exist in English, Spanish, French or Sindarian to help express how wonderful y'all make me feel) And of course I couldn't kill Aragorn…He's to Aragorny, exactly! *grins*_

_Dark_Fox: Thanks =^^= Enjoy!_

_RatheraMutemwiya: LOL I am quite aren't I? Well, enjoy, hope it was quick enough LOL!_

_MrsHarryPotter: Yaaay! Somebody agrees with me on Elrond! *dances* Enjoy this chapter!_

_Skywise: Only one chapter to read today, though, unless I can absorb my science notes by osmosis. *smacks self in head with science notebook*… Nope! I'm really glad you like my story *blushes* And I hope you'll continue to! Good luck reading it ;-)_

_Kasandra: Sorry mate LOL Hope you enjoy new chapter!_

_Lissa: Okie dokie! Aren't you cute? ROFL just messing with you…I don't really know what to reply to. Yep! Death death! LOL Enjoy?_

_Goma-Ryu: Yaay! It started to get good…right…at…the…end…Damn me. LOL Enjoy =^^=_

_Chelsey: LOL Hope I don't make you too crazy too quickly, I need you to stick around and read the epilogue! Thanks for your review ;-)_

Kaimelieamin:  Yep…our favourite compassionate elf is dealing with some *issues* concerning Aragorn…They were all resolved though! Hope this chapter isn't too much of gaffe in the story…Hope all my wonderful reviewers and secret readers are still alive after it *sighs dejectedly* LOL Enjoy!

_Mouse: __J__ Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter and all!_

_Rene: =) Glad my updates aren't as awful as I think they are…Hope you enjoy my new chapter! _

_Yes…there is an action scene happening in here…I hope it doesn't alienate you too much, and you aren't dead on the floor from disgust or something so you still have the brainpower to read the rest of the chapter. Enjoy!_

***

          Legolas' bows, over the years, had sung many times, each arrow that was notched and released sending forth it's own proper whisper of a song, a note of beauty that couldn't be understood by those who weren't bowmen. Now, standing squared in the middle of an alien forest he had recently left behind, his bow wasn't singing; it was crooning with a dark hymn, so quickly was he loading and releasing each arrow.

          He had approached the clearing silently, seeing the thick ring of a crowd around Aragorn's clearing, including the shimmering white-clad creature he recognized as the mate of the cardinal he had strangled. She bore a blade in both hands, a beautiful sword encrusted with jewels, the blade reflecting the firelight so intensely it gave the illusion that it was actually emulating the blinding radiance.

          _Death, death, _the chant had begun, faint at first, from the children in the circle, leaning forward to get a better glimpse at the pending justice. But with each utterance, _death, death, _each time the word spilled forth, another voice joined the chant, until it swelled, filling the forest, _death, death, _each man and woman and child united by their fierce anger, _death, death, _their voices blending, joining as one, rising with the sparks and smoke from the fire, _death, death…_

She lifted the blade before her face, touching it to her nose, _death, death, _before slowly drawing it back with her stronger, left hand, pushing it towards the sky, so each equal side was illuminated by either the moon or the dancing flames, _death, death. _And she swept it back with liquid resolution, letting it balance for all to see, _death, death, _unbloodied, pre-justice, a symbol of the unity of each being, thronged together by chant, _death, death, death, _before immediately stroking it downwards.

          _Fwip…_Legolas' bow sang, sang with the first note of his bloody hymn, sang with such a voice that the moment it hit target, felling the white-clad woman, the chant cut short, replaced by an intake of breath in shock and awe.

          The queen lay over the ground, eagle-spread, the jeweled blade fallen from her hand and deposited in the gravel a few feet off. Blood pooled from the back of her neck in thick rivers down her shoulders, spreading over the shale-coloured stones underneath her. A single head turned towards the source of the arrow, and they all followed, united once again.

          Aragorn stared in disbelief at the elvish arrow jutting from the woman's neck for a moment before regaining control of his senses. He leapt to his feet, painfully dragging his back up the tree, a flood of blood spilling from a new wound on his back. He struggled against his bindings, crashing his wrists again and again against the tree until they fell loose, and he slithered out of them.

          He fell to his knees, lost amidst the confusion, ignoring the gravel as it lodged into the skin on his shins, and snatched the jeweled blade from the ground. On his feet, he heard it again, the singing of a bow. In a daze, blade extended, he watched as, again and again, without explanation, bodies fell all around, arrows extruding from their limp forms.

          "Aragorn! Run!" Legolas yelled, losing himself in the ballad of his bow, the lullaby of the string as each time it was notched, each arrow that was released. The world slowed around him, the surge of men and women that rushed towards him exerting impossibly slowly, each footfall reverberating at a magnified, throbbing volume in the depth of his elvish ears. The world turned red, and suddenly, it didn't matter that doom was so pending, he was so greatly outnumbered, all that mattered was the refrain of his bow, _fwip, fwip, fwip. _

          He tilted his head, seeming to be moving so lethargically as he swung his arms to the side, set another arrow loose, another, felling four, five, a half dozen, a dozen, he couldn't keep track-but they were an ocean, each wave he blocked replaced by a new, an enraged community of all genders and ages.

          "Aragorn!" he screamed again, each syllable ringing in his keen ears, so slowly, so bloody slowly. "Rima ten'ta! _RIMA!_" Legolas stepped to the side, avoiding the slash of a gypsy blade, redirecting his bow, _fwip, fwip…_

Aragorn stared in disbelief at the elf, once so stooped, a sobbing, broken creature with a shady history and an unclear future-as he had put it-now outlined in gold, a gleaming elf so worth of the title _Prince _it seemed impossible. He was moving faster than Aragorn's eyes could catch, walking quickly backwards from the approaching crowd, flipping an arrow from his quiver, notching and shooting it in such a fluid movement that it seemed he wasn't even firing. But bodies fell, fell by the arrows of this magnificent, transformed creature, the epitome of royalty-and suddenly the greatest friend Aragorn ever knew.

          "Gurth gothrimlye!" Aragorn heard himself saying, though he didn't know from where the words came. "Death to our foes!" His fingers found the grips of the blade, his body found the balance it needed, and from behind he launched himself into the mob, moving with the expertise acquired from the elves and the brutality inherited from the men, his footfalls heavy and frightening but spry and nimble, as he twisted, careened, dodged, his blade swinging, dancing to the elf's bowsong. 

          "Gurth gothrimlye!" Legolas' voice replied, high, unscathed by the blades and the fists that flew at his form, at the effort and strain on his body as each of the arrows was notched and sent loose. He found himself captivated by his need to keep this man safe, captivated by that he suddenly cared about another's life more than he had ever cared about his own.      

          Women on the backs of their mothers were drawn from the climax of this battle, this impossible battle of elf, and man, somehow bound without words once again, against the once-thousands of gypsies, no longer a force, no longer united, now sniveling, reduced, no more then ruined creatures lingering among the remains of those already fallen. Legolas slumped against a tree, exhaling in disbelief, tears clouding his eyes as unconsciousness threatened to overwhelm his form, but he battled it back, watching as the black silhouettes of the foe split, no longer a threat, fled from the scene of Legolas' sudden transformation into the woods beyond their homes.

          Aragorn lay a hand on a stitch at his side, falling to his knees immediately. He felt the blade fall from his fingers, but heeded not, instead crawled weakly alongside the elf, fair shimmering under the moonlight, more magnificent that Aragorn had ever seen him before. A prince. A warrior. 

          "An lema?" [[Long journey?]] Aragorn murmured lightheartedly, collapsing on the tree beside the elf. Amusement twisted over Aragorn's battered face.

          "Not really," replied Legolas blankly at the attempt at humor, staring idly at the death that lay before him, completely serious, caught up in the moment-before turning to the man and promptly bursting out into short, painful peals of laughter, joined by the hoarse voice of the man.

          "Thank you," Aragorn breathed finally, looking at the elf in admiration. 

          Legolas shrugged, willing the pain from his form. Lightheartedly, he shrugged, and smiled. "No problem," he replied, slowly sliding a strand of sweaty flaxen hair behind his upswept ear. "I owed you one." 

~*~

          Elrond was completely taken aback by the sight of the horse as it approached, five nights after Legolas had left. By the second night, Elrond had convinced himself that he was responsible for the death of the Mirkwood Prince-once again. But that night, when the horse came back, baring two riders-one dark haired, upright, lean, the other burly and sporting a head of coal black, tousled hair, even the much-composed Elrond couldn't contain a shout of joy.

          Aragorn fell from the horse into Elrond's embrace, wrapping his arms around his foster father's shoulders. "Lle holma ve' edan," [[You smell like a human,]] Elrond breathed, unable to conceal the joy and relief in his voice as he teased his son with a fake light heart.

          "Ar' lle holma ve' edhel, atar!" [[And you smell like an elf, father!]] Aragorn exclaimed joyfully, latching his fingertips onto Elrond's shoulders, and burying his head into the slope of Elrond's shoulder.     

          Legolas smiled softly as he watched, dismounting the horse. "Madness," he murmured to the creature, before taking the reins and leading it off towards the stables.

~*~

          Aragorn half-lay in his bed, propped upright by the sled-like headboard, balancing a book on his knee. Legolas sat calmly on the window-seat, whispering along to one of the songs murmured in the distance, finally at peace with himself. Hundreds of years of self-hatred and loneliness had fell from his form as once again he had played the bowsong, found himself faced with such a challenge yet not wavering.

          Aragorn had convinced the elf to return to Mirkwood. In a week's time, the two would depart. Though certainly a sense of absolute fear surrounded Legolas as the day of their leaving drew nearer, there was also a certain unswerving calm that had overcome him. Legolas was stronger now, stronger than he had been when he had left home with Chyra that night. Stronger, even, than he had been when he had met Aragorn-how long ago was it? Stronger since their meeting in the woods, that fateful night.

          The door clattered noisily open, and without warning Arwen, the Evenstar, fell into the room, dressed in pastel hues of blue and white, of a simple dress that laced down her chest and hung loosely from her legs. Her hair was plaited down her back, her eyes wide with urgency. "Estel!" she exclaimed, beaming, not seeming to notice Legolas hidden behind the curtains.

          "Arwen," Aragorn breathed, unable to hold the love from his voice. Legolas smiled softly, retreating behind the curtains, hiding himself completely.

          "Oh, _Estel, _I was so worried…You've been gone so long! When _atar _told me you were at the hands of the Romany, I couldn't believe it. I feared I would lose you forever." Legolas heard the soft creaking of a mattress, and knew that Arwen was sitting on the bed beside the probably ridged Aragorn. 

          Aragorn laid a hand gently on Arwen's perfect cheek, watched her expressions. She was the fairest of she-elves, at least to Aragorn, her expressions faultless, her eyes so soft, sympathetic, lips gently parted, cheekbones hidden behind the softest skin imaginable. Arwen closed her eyes, and to Aragorn's surprise, laid her hand overtop of his.

          "When faced with your death, I suddenly knew something I hadn't known before," Arwen breathed. Her once confident voice had fallen away to one of a child, weak, uncertain if she should pursue her thoughts.

          "Arwen?" Aragorn pressed.   

          Her voice quivered, and tears caught in her eyes, in the curls of her tangled eyelashes. She looked down at the bedspread, but Aragorn cupped her chin, forced her to look at him. "Arwen, listen to me. I have loved you as a sister for all my life. But there has always been something more I have felt." She stared in disbelief, his face hazed by the tears, which she quickly cleared.

          Aragorn was shocked to hear himself speak as such. He wasn't sure where he drew the confidence to finally utter these words, but they spilled from his lips so easily it was as if he had rehearsed them. "I wish you not to be my sister. I wish more of you. You are too beautiful, too fair-hearted to be no more than my sibling. I love you, Arwen,"

          Arwen shook her head in disbelief, and for a moment, Aragorn suddenly felt the walls cave in. He had made a mistake; he had professed his affection to somebody who did not return it. But as she continued to shake her head, a smile split her face, and her hand tightened around his. "Aragorn-oh, Estel, Elessar, my Aragorn," she murmured. A silence followed, before she moved her head, her face hovering centimeters from his. Slowly, she let her lips drop to his, and he absorbed the sudden affection of her candy-sweet lips in his own, wishing never for the moment to end.

          It did, though, when Legolas fell from his perch on the window seat, tangled in the paper-thin curtains, laughing his head off.

~*~

          Legolas stood nervously before his father, head tilted, watching as the golden-haired king swept his eyes in disbelief over his son. "Legolas, my lad," he breathed. He took a step forward, reaching a hand out to gently touch his son's cheek. "It has been three years since last my eyes fell on you. How my heart sings." The king's face split into a smile, his eyes watery.

          Legolas tilted his head to the opposite side, furrowing his brow. "Three years? Has it been that long?" he asked, taken aback. It seemed like such a long time-he wouldn't have assumed he had been gone for more than a year. 

          Thranduil nodded. Slowly, he took a step back, taking a moment to behold his whole son, drawn upright, Princely again, unlike he had been for many decades. "I've thought you were dead for many long months," Thranduil breathed despairingly. Aragorn watched as the king he knew as tense, bolt-tight, a pompous ass by all standards was suddenly transformed into a _father. _"I remembered why you ran away-after that incident with the glass…"

          Legolas shook his head, a spread hand sticking out. "_Tampa, atar," _advised the young blonde. He still couldn't find a smile, so deep was his rage for the past his father had made.

          Thranduil nodded, cutting his words. "I know why you did that, Legolas." Thranduil caught Legolas' wrist before the lad could pull away, slowly dragging his smooth thumb down the scars on the tender area. A tear fell from Thranduil's eye as he looked at the twin puncture wounds, hidden by the sleeve he had pushed away. "But I have thought, Legolas." He leveled his eyes with his son, who shivered just slightly each time his thumb passed over one of the wounds. "Legolas. I do not need a Prince," he said. Legolas felt his barriers crumple, the words he had wanted to hear since childhood suddenly falling from his father's lips. "I need a son."

          Legolas' world swirled about, the edges of his vision obscured, shock overwhelming his form. For the first time, in forever it seemed, he fell into his father's arms, drawing a smile from his depths. When a small sob escaped the archer's throat, he didn't try and stifle it like he had before-this one was drawn from a different emotion, he wasn't sad as he sobbed into his father's neck. He was overwhelmed with glee.

          Thranduil inhaled raggedly, clearing the tears impatiently from his own eyes with the back of his hands, before placing his palms on Legolas' shoulders, pushing him away gently, to hold him at arm's length. Thranduil tilted back his head, narrowing his eyes just slightly in mock concentration. "My son, have you grown?"

          Legolas smiled in mirth, and let out a little laugh, throaty from the tears that he didn't attempt to stop. He knuckled his eyes gently, still beaming, and shook his head. "No, old man, you have shrunk," he replied.

          And for the first time, the hall was filled with the gentle, musical laughter of both the Greenleaf father and his youngest son, as it had never done before. And in the distance, though of this he could never be sure, Aragorn thought he could hear a beautiful song rumbling from the throat of a faraway bird. A bowsong uttered by a bird that had never sung before.

***__

**The End**

Whew…That was draining. I'm thinking of writing an epilogue, and a sequel, but I still don't know if I should-that might ruin this story. What'd you think of this chapter? Was it as painful to read as it was to write? LOL…I hope you enjoyed reading this story, as much as I actually DID LOVE writing it. I poured a lot of myself into each of the phrases, and it was totally worth it what with all of the beautiful reviews I received in response. You guys are all super-amazing-great-wonderful people…And deserve some sort of medals or something. If you haven't been told that enough, of course.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed throughout the course of this story, offering their help and suggestions. Thanks to every author of every story I've ever read, from which I've stolen a little bit and put into my own story. Don't hate me because I did this! It's a sincere form of flattery, I swear. 

I'm going to put up another chapter to thank everybody for their reviews from chapters eleven, twelve, and this one that I missed-don't think you're going to go unthanked! =^^= Also, in the future I promise that I will manage my reviews better so that I don't leave any out!

  
Thanks again for helping me through writing this, and I hope you enjoyed it, and will enjoy everything I promise I'll write in the future,

~Kayte 


	14. EpilogueOf Elf and Man

Meeting in the Woods  
  
Epilogue: Of Elf and Man  
  
NOTE: This was uploading completely wonky as a .htm, so now It's a .doc.It's somewhat crazy and unformatted. Sorry!  
  
***  
  
Almost an entire year had passed, passed since that awful night in the woods, since that spectacular night barely two weeks later in the Romany forest. A year infinitely more breathtaking than any one that came before, the Ranger thought to himself. And then some.  
  
It was amazingly easy to fall into a life with Legolas. Already bound, the two knit a seemingly flawless friendship. Though the memories they shared during the first months of knowing each other didn't fall into any category of hilarity, eventually they found themselves laughing with one another at the simplest things-things that only friends can appreciate. And that drove other people mad trying to figure out what amused them so.  
  
Legolas stayed in Mirkwood for a month, Aragorn for two weeks. In that time, the Prince kindled a now fiery bond with his father and siblings that had previously wilted away into ash. Chyra, no longer the chiding older brother, became a close friend to the elf. Thranduil no longer ruled his realm from afar, but instead plunged into the throngs of his people. It seemed wherever Legolas traveled, he left in his wake a crowd of miffed people, changed forever.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen's love blossomed, remarkably accepted by the Lady's people. At first, Aragorn was dreading telling his loving foster-father of his attachment to his once-sister, but Elrond knew of the pair's intermingled futures, and was accepting.  
  
Autumn quick approached again, not as ravenous or sudden as the one before. Legolas had returned only the morn of the Council with his brothers, all summoned by the ever-mysterious Elrond. Amidst Dwarves and Hobbits, Elves, and Men, Legolas learned that his prediction had been right; the present Autumn, indeed, was too be one remembered for many years yet to come.  
  
Legolas glanced over to Aragorn, who returned the somewhat stern look, watching silently as the elf was captivated by memories  
  
Memories of friendship, friendship forced upon a broken elf in the dead of the night, friendship lost and rekindled within days, friendship so fierce and loyal it seemed a tangible existence in the elf's reality. He remembered weeping of years gone by in the sturdy arms of the gentle man, and remembered the fierce determination as the man swung his sword unstopping. He remembered the airy taunts he gave the man during archery practice, and the fiery loyalty the two shared whenever the other was threatened.  
  
When Boromir spoke, Legolas couldn't resist leaping to his feet, fists clenched, words grinding from his lips, sharp as gravel.  
  
"This is no mere ranger," he began.  
  
And indeed he was not.  
  
***  
  
Whew, did that ruin the story? I hope not.I visualized having this originally in the story itself, but it turns out it's the epilogue.Ah, well. Hope you all enjoyed it, and the rest of the story. As for the Sequel, which I am writing, it's called "Under the Morning Moon", and I've written the first Chapter, but I still have to revise it.Yay!  
  
In response to your reviews:  
  
MysticalMagic: LOL It's ok! I'm pretty shameless around Legly fics as well.Good idea for the FoTR thing! Thanks for your review, enjoy! =^^=  
  
RainyDayz: *reads over the review, and ego swells and breaks open. Read it again* Whoa.Thanks so much! *blushes wildly and giggles* I'm extremely glad I made you squeal-ok, that sounded dirty, sorry. Thank you SO Much for your review, and I hope you enjoy whatever I might produce in the future =^^=  
  
Tithen Min: Yeah! Mine's all blue-shell-ikea-greatness. Unboring! Sorry about your long shift, hope you had something wonderful to eat to make up for it or something =^^= I like the exclamation points! They have character! LOL! Like my obsessive =^^==^^= things! :-P  
  
Celestra: Yaaaaay! Of course it's ok you added me-I love having fun people to talk to! Your threat scared me so much I'm writing a sequel. Terrifying! LOL Soon as I get my digital-camera-disk I'll upload a picture.I still have to buy some proper incense. ROFL! Thanks again for your beautiful review =^^=  
  
Lani: =^^= Hope you enjoyed the ending etc.! LOL  
  
Lissa: Thanks! LOL =^^=  
  
Imbefaniel: Yeah.I thought that too many fics made Thranduil all evil and such-though I love writing them ROFL.  
  
Goma-Ryu: LOL Glad you liked that line. Thanks for your review!  
  
Skywise: *blushes her face off* Aaah! Thank you so much.This gives me hope! I hope the sequel didn't suck, and I hope you enjoy the sequel etc.! I'm glad I show in through the story, I think, because.Well I'm not sure I want to, considering what I think of myself but still LOL Anyway, enjoy future writings! =^^= And thanks so much for your WONDERFUL review(s).  
  
Amy: Yeah.Over already *sighs* But they'll be more! I promise! Sequel title is at the top-"under the morning moon".Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Elentari Manwe: Wow! I never knew that anybody else was as.I dunno, in- tuned to archery as I think I am.Whenever I do archery I seriously picture like the bow's singing. Thank you so much for reading-and reviewing it! And of course I'd let y'all read it.if I didn't, I wouldn't get your confident- inspiring reviews!  
  
Heather: Thanks! (  
  
Evil Spapple Pie: LOL Hope you enjoyed the epilogue and enjoy the sequel! ROFL The Romany were hard to write, but maybe they'll make an appearance. We'll see *cackles mysteriously*  
  
Kaimelieamin: *turns red* Aww..thanks for that. ( I'm glad you like the story, and I totally agree about madness parents-sometimes I can totally relate to that. I'm not annoyed! I'm flattered! =^^=  
  
Anon: LOL I have some other stories, one really, it's a songfic and all romancy-sweet-crap.I also have a few poems, but they're pretty pathetic.I'm writing a sequel, though, so YAY! I wasn't sure if I'd make all the crazy Aragorn fans angry by how I wrote him.But none of them have stalked and or shot me yet, so yay! LOL *strokes her poster as well*  
  
Ash: Sorry for winding it down at the end.I guess I was just dropping away from the climax. Thanks for your review!  
  
Mouse: THANKS! Hope you like my future A/L fics =^^=  
  
Baby: Aawwww! *hugs* I can't WAIT to read your fic!! And are you INSANE?! What do you mean you don't think your fic's worthy of that?! Did you read my review to it-I loved it!! Sorry about your fever, hope you have some nice cough drops or something tasty! =^^= LOL Namaarie!? No way-this is only the beginning! XD  
  
Legolas's Lover: LOL Why do you hate to see it?! Makes me smile! LOL! Of course I'd write a sequel thoughtfully, and I hope that the epilogue is well met.Thank you for your luck! And I'll keep on posting on FF (  
  
Bobo: LOL-sorry for ending it, particularly on that most Holy of days. Again, wish I had that picture-I'm all jealous and stuff now, I bet he looks hot. Have you seen YM!? He's wearing an overcoat, it's so beautiful!!!!!!!!  
  
Anduin: *smiles* Thanks for your review! Thanks for following me on this voyage!  
  
T&M: LOL Hope you two didn't hurt each other too badly, and hope you enjoy the sequel to come!  
  
GypsyQueen: LOL! Glad you enjoyed the story and thanks so much for your flattering review! Hope you enjoy whatever the future brings for my keyboard and word processor (  
  
Natalie: YAY! Hope you like the rest of my stuff =^^= 


End file.
